Taylor Made for Brian Kinney
by treetrust
Summary: Brian has the opportunity to work for large company owed by Craig Taylor that will give him the career status and fortune he's always dreamed of, all he has to do is work with Craig's strange but intriguing 'straight' son throughout the entire campaign. Oh and not touch the golden boy which is going to be harder than Brian first thought!
1. Chapter 1

(Please note I do not own anything to do with queer as folk)

First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story I've ever written that I posted on here a couple of weeks ago, your comments and reviews were much appreciated and gave me the confidence to continue writing.

This is the first chapter of my next story, I have read a couple of stories on here about Brian believing he is straight but Justin showing him otherwise so I decided to write to see how Brian would react to a 'straight' Justin. To make it a little more challenging for Brian I also added the extra complication of Brian losing everything he had ever worked for if he so much as touched the golden boy.

I hope you enjoy it and please review to let me know if I should continue with the story, positive reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it J

** Chapter 1**

The knock on the door at exactly 8 am made Brian Kinney smile, Cynthia's punctuality was one of her finest attributes. He called out for her to enter.

"On time as always" Brian's smile turned into a stupid grin as she walked towards his desk.

"You've trained me well and why may I ask is there a smile the size of Texas residing on your face?"

"Is it against the law to smile?" He asked innocently.

"It's against the law for you to smile, especially a smile like that, I've never seen it before"

She handed him the documents he had asked for and continued to eye her boss suspiciously.

"The reason for my happy disposition is that today is going to be a very good day, the client I've arranged to meet with this morning is going to take this company to the next level and make me an advertising legend"

"I thought you already were" She smirked at him.

"Not on this scale, the commission alone will make me rich beyond my wildest dreams"

"It's really that big a deal?"

"Cynthia they have seven main divisions and each division is twice as large as any client I've ever worked with before. The director wants new advertising campaigns for all seven divisions, you win one you win them all and from what I hear I'm the only they have invited to play, it's in the bag! God it's good to be me" He gathered up his portfolio and briefcase to get ready to leave, there was no way he was turning up late to this appointment.

"Is the car ready?" Brian asked Cynthia.

"It's outside ready to go, well good luck with….. you never even told me the client?"

"It's Taylor Made Enterprises" he replied, he hears her whistle as he walks out of the office towards the opportunity of a lifetime.

The Vanguard office was impressive but this was something else. Brian was standing outside the head office of Taylor Made Enterprises and the view was breath taking. He had seen the office a hundred times before but had never really paid much attention to the details, it was exquisite. The actual building was not as large as you might think for such a large corporation but what it lost in size it made up for in style. The front of the entire building was made up of deep dark blue glass that looked like it had been cleaned only seconds ago and the foyer protruded out at the bottom of the building and was held up by tasteful, futuristic stainless steel pillars with a large revolving door at the entrance. Next to each pillar was a large flower pot filled with the most unusual navy blue flower Brian had never seen before.

He knew that they had several offices all over the country and that most of them were larger than this office but the director of the company was born and raised in Pittsburgh and so he opened the head office here. Brian had spent weeks learning everything he could about the company and its history and in particular the Company director Craig Taylor. Craig had inherited the company from his father in law after marrying his wife Jennifer, however the company was called Grey Holdings back then. Craig took over the running of the company after Jennifer's father became ill and when he passed away fifteen years ago Craig changed the name of the company to Taylor Made. It was a highly successful company when Craig gained control and he had worked hard maintaining that success and it appeared that if anything the company and its profits had grown. Craig was extremely respected within the local business community and Brian had waited years for an opportunity to work with him in a business capacity or the chance to be accepted into his social circle but so far he had not succeeded on either count. Until today.

Brian sat patiently in the waiting area and tried not to appear impressed with his surroundings, he had thought the outside of the building was special but it was nothing compared to the inside. They had again managed to pull of the difficult balance of old fashioned luxury and state of the art contemporary and the overall effect was stunning. The efficient receptionist had smiled and pointlessly flirted at Brian whilst directing him to the top floor and Craig Taylor's office.

As he made his way to Craig's office he silently made a vow to himself and not for the first time, that one day he would own his own advertising company and his office would be as grand as the offices he was currently visiting.

As the receptionist called out that it was ok for Brian to enter, he mentally prepared himself for the sale of a lifetime. As he walked into the office a professional looking man in his early fifties stood up from behind the desk and held his hand out to greet his guest.

"Brian Kinney it's great to finally meet you, please take a seat. Can I offer you a drink, tea, coffee, water?"

"Water would be great thank you" Craig called his receptionist to give the drinks order.

"So Brian, let's get straight to business, as I explained to you on the phone I want brand new advertising campaigns for all of our divisions. Now I know the campaigns will need to differ to reflect the different services and products we offer in the each of the divisions but I would like a theme to run across all the campaigns to promote brand recognition, so that each campaign would advertise Taylor Made as a whole as well as the individual service or product.

I have asked around and done my homework and on every occasion I have been informed that you are the best, locally at least. As of right now, you are the only person I am considering, I would like you to prepare and present a campaign for one of the divisions. If I'm happy with what I see then I will sign an agreement for Vanguard to handle the advertising campaign for all seven divisions. I am seriously hoping that your reputation does not precede you Brian but if I decide it does after the presentation of the initial campaign then we will shake hands but I will be going in a different direction."

"That sounds like a fair deal Mr Taylor, as soon as I get all the details I need from your staff then I can get started straight away" This was going to be a breeze Brian decided, he had dealt with men like Craig Taylor before and he knew how to please them, if fact knowing exactly how to please a man was a specialty of Brian's.

"Well Brian there is one more condition to the deal, I would like a member of my own staff to be heavily involved in this project so that I can be sure things are moving in the right direction.

Brian did not like the sound of that. He worked alone.

"I'm not sure that would work Mr Taylor unless you were planning for a member of staff to relocate to our offices which seems highly unnecessary, I would of course be happy to send daily reports to yourself or a nominated member of staff nominated, I'm sure that would keep any reservations or concerns you might have at bay."

Craig frowned and shook his head slightly. Brian thought the man looked like a spoilt child about to throw a tantrum about not getting his way.

"Please call me Craig and I'm afraid that won't do, despite running a company this big I still like to be personally involved in every aspect. I understand that the work will need to be done by your team at your offices but I would like you to meet with my guy three or four times a week to discuss ideas and the direction the campaign should go in, that way if something is not for us then we can put a stop to it before it gets to the development stage. Don't worry Brian you will have complete control of the project I would just like it to be overseen a little more closely."

Brian was silently fuming, who did this man think he was? Treating Brian as if he needed a goddamn babysitter, the patronising son of a bitch! Craig knew he had Brian over a barrel, that Brian couldn't risk losing a contract this size and therefor he would have no choice but to bend over whenever Craig asked him to and not in a positive life affirming way. Brian pulled his lips together in a tight but hopefully convincing smile.

"Of course Craig, I'll be happy to work in whatever way you would be comfortable with, have you always selected a member of staff to manage this project? Would there be an opportunity to meet with them this morning?"

"I'm glad to hear you're on board with my working conditions and yes they have already been informed of my plans and are ready to join us when I call. In fact it's my son, he turns eighteen next week and it's about time he took on some real responsibility. He has a couple of months off before he attends Dartmouth in the fall and I don't want him sitting idol so I've decided to let him head up this project, he has a good background in the company and he has a good eye. It will be great experience for him"

Brian resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, what a fool this man was to leave a multi million dollar project in the hands of a kid not even in college. Brian had no interest in sucking up to a trust fund brat but he certainly wasn't going to let this man's son screw this deal up for him, he was nothing if not professional. Brian smiled up at the man, who he was rapidly losing respect for by the second.

"What an excellent idea, it will be a privilege to work with…." Brian gestured to Craig to fill in the information.

"Justin, his name is Justin. He's a slightly strange boy but he's as bright as they come, you'll grow to like him" Brian seriously doubted it if even his own father found him strange.

As Craig picked up the phone and asked his receptionist to send Justin through Brian mentally prepared himself to deliver an award winning performance. If Justin's as bright as Craig said he was and he guessed that admission to Dartmouth was evidence of that then the kid would want his input in everything and as bright as he may be Brian could guarantee that he knew fuck all about advertising.

Brian would have to play this very carefully, make the kid think that's he's involved, that they are his ideas, his vision while making sure that the kid doesn't royally fuck up his campaign. The knock at the door interrupted Brian's thoughts and he turned towards the door to get a good look at the boy wonder.

As soon as Justin walked through the door he stumbled slightly and the pile of papers he was holding scattered all over the floor. Brian vaguely heard Craig sigh behind him but he couldn't take his eyes off the ass that was now bent over in front of him while he clumsily picked up his papers. It was the most perfect pert bottom that Brian had ever laid eyes on and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his hands all over it. Brian suddenly realised that he was getting far too excited in a public work place, he had to look away at something else, anything else.

Brian's eyes roamed up the boy's body slowly liking everything he saw until finally he reached his eyes and desperately wish he hadn't The boy had the most mesmerising blue eyes hidden under a mop of golden blonde hair. All Brian could think of is how that hair would feel between his fingers as the kid knelt down in front of him.

Get a grip Kinney!

Brian regrettably switched to business mode and stood up to hold his hand out to greet the now very flustered boy wonder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Justin, I'm Brian Kinney and I look forward to working with you on your father's advertising campaign. Are you ok? You seemed to take a bit of a stumble there" Brian watched in amusement as Justin's face blushed red with embarrassment, he looked so adorable and uncomfortable that he had to stifle a laugh. Brian couldn't believe he had been worried about having to work with him. He was nothing more than a scared awkward kid, bright for sure but he doesn't have a life experience to his name. He doesn't have a fucking clue what he's doing playing around in daddy's company, he will be a complete walk over.

The kid took his hand in a strong hand shake desperately trying to display a confidence he obviously didn't feel.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr erm Kenny, I look forward to working with you too" He cast his eyes downwards shyly displaying a full set of luscious eyelashes.

"It's Kinney" Brian corrected him smiling, this was going to be a walk in the park.

Justin was absolutely mortified, he couldn't believe he had made such a fool of himself in front of his dad's work associate and what made it worse was that this man seemed to be enjoying himself at Justin's expense. The fucker was actually laughing at him and had the audacity to act like his new best friend, Justin hated him instantly.

His Dad had told him that Brian Kinney was the only name in the advertising business worth dealing with and one look at him told Justin he was right but the most infuriating thing was that Brian obliviously knew it. Justin was surprised he could get his head through the door it was so big, his self-confidence and arrogance rolled off him in waves, working with him was going to be a nightmare.

It also didn't help that Brian Kinney was the most beautiful man Justin had ever seen, he cringed inwardly when he remembered how many men he had found attractive over the last year and the improper thoughts that had been invading his mind. He was determined not to think about how close he came to kissing Chris Hobbs at school last month, leaving St James Academy was the best thing to ever happen to him. It's perfectly normal he reminded himself for the hundredth time, all boys must get curious at some point growing up, he would grow out of it soon, it's was just childish curiosity. Justin focused his attention back to the man now seated in front of him, he really was perfect.

Craig stood up and addressed both men,

"Well gentlemen I have a meeting in the boardroom now so I'll leave you two to get better acquainted and work out a schedule that suits you both. Brian I go away on business next week so I will meet with you upon my return in 3 weeks to see what progress you and Justin have made. It was great to finally meet you and I look forward to seeing what you come up with"

Justin watched his dad shake Brian's hand and walk out of the room and he desperately wished he could follow him but for the foreseeable future he figured he was stuck with this self-absorbed asshole with the face of a god.

"So Justin your dad tells me you been accepted to Dartmouth, what will you be studying?"

Justin felt his eyes glaze over as they did every time someone mentioned Dartmouth and his future, it's not that he wasn't proud to have been accepted, he knew what an honor it was but he couldn't help this growing nagging feeling that it wasn't for him. That his whole future wasn't right for him but his dad wouldn't hear of it so he didn't even attempt to bring it up, Craig had been a Dartmouth legacy and so would Justin be.

"Business" Justin replied failing to keep the boredom out of his voice "I will be taking over the family business one day so I plan to get the best education and as much practical experience as I can to adequately prepare myself for when the day comes that I will be needed to take over" Christ he sounded like a robot.

"Wow it seems like you have your whole life well planned out, your dad must feel so proud to have a son like you to carry on his name and empire" God what an ass! Well two can play that game Justin thought, there was no way he was letting Brian get the better of him again today.

"Oh he is, just as I'm proud of all his hard work and achievements, he's my inspiration and one day I hope to live up to the Taylor name" Justin smiled innocently and upon hearing the sickly sweet sarcasm in the young boy's voice Brian returned the smile with an equally false sweetness.

"How about you Mr Kinney? Do you have a beautiful wife at home? A strapping lad yourself to carry on your good name" Justin knew he was crossing some line but Brian seemed to bring the worst out in him.

"A strapping lad I do have but as for the little wife well no, I'm….. what's that phase again? Oh yes I play for the other team"

Justin was rendered completely speechless, Brian's gay? This beautiful man in front of him was queer? He liked men? Justin watched Brian smirk at Justin's reaction to his confession. Justin realised his eyes must be the size of saucers but he couldn't stop staring at him and he seemed to have completely lost the ability to speak.

Justin couldn't believe that Brian had just told him that he was queer as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Justin had never met a queer before and all of a sudden his mind was racing. Will he try something with me? Do I want him to? No of course I don't! Ahhhhh….So Brian's gay, that was fine, as long as he keeps well away from his ass then Justin won't have a problem. His throat suddenly felt very dry like all the air had left the room and why the hell was his heart racing?

Shit! Brian thought, he should not have said that, why the fuck had he told him? He had always kept his personal life completely separate from his work, it was no one's fucking business what or who he did in his spare time but it seemed that his new favorite sport was winding up this little blonde delight and watching him squirm. Justin had looked him straight in the eye with those serious blue eyes throughout their entire conversation even though it was obvious that he didn't want to be here as much as Brian wanted to be left alone to do his job.

Justin's reaction to his reckless confession was priceless, his shocked face was a picture and yet Brian was sure he saw a brief look of desire flash in those gorgeous blue eyes but it was gone before he could be certain. Even if this boy did have gay tendencies he was buried so deep in the closet that he probably didn't even know which way was up, what a waste…. Not that Brian would risk a campaign this size for a piece of ass no matter how perfectly delicious that piece of ass was.

"I shouldn't have told you that, I've made you uncomfortable" Brian watched the blush return to the boy's cheeks and it made all the blood rush to his cock, Brian would love to see that look on Justin's face as he lay beneath him sweating and exhausted. Brian shook the thoughts from his mind before he accidently tried to act on them.

"No it's fine, it's just that I've not… I'm mean I've never meet a queer before. Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that I just meant I'm not… I guess you just shocked me a little"

Brian was surprised at Justin's honesty and even more surprised about how attracted he was to this kid after such a short amount of time. If Justin keeps this doe eyed innocent act up then Brian was in deep shit trouble, he already wanted to educate him in ways Justin couldn't even begin to imagine.

"No need to apologise, I know what you meant. I am what I am and I don't make excuses or apologies, although I'm not usually so forthcoming about my extracurricular activities at work" Justin looked like he's going to say something but stopped himself.

"Does this make it difficult for you to work with me?" Brian asked, silently praying that he hadn't fucked up this opportunity on the first day, Vance would have his balls for breakfast.

"No not at all, I'm fine with it I promise but erm you might want to keep it to yourself where my dad is concerned, he's quite vocal about his opinion of _queer_ people and well he's not very complimentary" Justin whispered the word _queer_ and Brian couldn't help but laugh. Justin's wasp upbringing shone through, it took a certain talent to be so polite to someone whilst telling them that they would never be accepted into your world.

"I'm glad to hear it doesn't bother you and thanks for the heads up, I don't see any reason for me to discuss my lifestyle with your dad so I guess it will be our little secret" He couldn't help himself, he winked at Justin and was shocked to see that familiar blush creep into his cheeks. Maybe that closet isn't as deep as Brian first thought but he desperately hoped he was wrong otherwise this was going to be a very long campaign.

"So Justin now that the pleasantries are over how about we try and agree on a work schedule that suits us both" Brian suggested.

They quickly went through some dates which turned out to be an extremely easy task as Justin's schedule had been left completely open for this project so it was only Brian's various meetings and prior engagements that they had to work around.

"I've got all of that in my diary Mr Kinney and I look forward to our first meeting and the opportunity to throw some ideas around"

"Justin only a couple of minutes ago we were discussing the fact that I fuck men so I think it's safe to say you can call me Brian"

"Err sure erm Brian" Justin stuttered in response and Brian wondered if he would ever get bored of seeing that pool of red appear in the young boys cheeks.

Brian said his goodbye and explained that he needed to get back to work when the truth was he was going to look for the first piece of ass he could find and fuck him senseless, this 'trust fund' brat had left Brian with a raging lust that needed taking care of urgently, he cursed himself when he realised that he would be thinking of those blue eyes the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy it, I tried not to drag out the chase as recommended but because Justin believes himself to be straight he needs a little time to understand what he wants but I promise I won't drag it on too long.

Please review, your comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.

The dream Justin had of Brian Kinney that night was so explicit that he could barely look his mother in the eye at breakfast the next morning and he had remained uncharacteristically quiet in the car with his dad the entire way into work.

Excitedly he went straight into the art department and started working on some campaign ideas. He hated himself knowing that his sudden focus and determination had nothing to do with wanting the campaign to be a success or even wanting to please his dad but everything to do with wanting to impress a certain gentleman that he would be seeing again tomorrow.

Fuck Fuck Fuck! It was nothing, it meant nothing, he was just impressed by him that's all. It's ok to admit that he's attractive, anyone would agree and they would be lying if they didn't. Straight guys could appreciate an attractive male when they saw one, he obviously takes care of himself his body is evidence of that. Justin shuddered when he remembered what that body did to him in his dream last night.

Focus! He's just a man, yesterday morning he didn't even know of his existence and in about 2 months he would never have to see him again. Justin groaned out loud, 2 months suddenly felt like a fucking long time. He figured it just must be because Brian was gay and it was messing with his head, Justin was straight and he was attracted to girls, always had been and always would be.

In fact Justin decided to ask that girl out who worked in Human resources, she was always looking him up and down when he walked past, a sure sign she was into him. He knew his dad wouldn't approve of him dating anyone who worked for him but fuck it she was pretty and he was acutely aware of the fact that he turned 18 in a weeks' time and was still a virgin. A wild fling with what's her name was exactly what he needed.

After some rather inspired detective work he discovered that her name was Lily and that she was nineteen years old and at Taylor Made Enterprises on work experience. She might not be interested in someone younger but Justin was almost eighteen and everyone said he appeared older than his years. He discovered that she usually went to lunch at midday so he was currently loitering in the lobby trying to catch her on her way to lunch. He liked the name Lily, it was a pretty name and it suited her, she really was very …pretty. Oh shit here she comes.

He walked out from behind the wall he was hiding behind and attempted to look natural.

"Oh hi, Lily isn't it?" He asked. She nodded looking completely uncomfortable.

"I just wondered if you fancied grabbing some lunch together?" Justin was nervous as fuck, he never did things on impulse. She smiled up at him and his heart slowed down a little.

"I would love to but I'm meeting my dad for lunch today, how about tomorrow?"

Justin couldn't believe his luck, seriously it was that easy?

"Perfect it's a date, I'll meet you here tomorrow at midday" Justin confirmed, he couldn't believe he had just asked a complete stranger out.

"Great, I'll see you then" She responded smiling. Shit, now he would have to go.

He spent the rest of the day working furiously on ideas to show to Brian the next day and convincing himself that the butterflies swarming his stomach were purely to do with his lunch date the next day and not his meeting with Brian the following morning. The constant analysing was giving him a headache and by five o'clock he was completely exhausted.

Justin attempted to rub his own sore neck and felt a sudden desire to go out to relax and unwind but his only friend in the world, Daphne was on vacation for a month this summer with her family and he missed her desperately.

He knew he should have made more of an effort to make friends at St James but the guys there seemed to have only two settings, loud, sporty and obnoxious or quiet, highly intelligent and an absolute snob and Justin didn't fit into either category. Daphne was different, she took an instant liking to him as he did to her. There was never a physical attraction on either side even though the rest of the school had made their mind up that Justin and Daphne were an item and they wouldn't hear a word against the idea so the two of them let their classmates believe what they wanted to believe. They were content with their friendship and that was all that mattered, they were always together but now she was gone and he felt insanely lonely.

Justin knew he had no other option than to just go home and the thought of home both improved his mood and saddened it at the same time. As of a week ago, when his father gave him an early 18th Birthday present, home was now a luxurious apartment, fitted with state of the art technology and decorated like a palace. Craig had told Justin that he was becoming a man and would want to start entertaining ladies in the privacy of his own home. That he would one day be joint owner of the Taylor Made Enterprises and that he needed to maintain a certain image, the apartment was amazing but it felt cold and lonely and Justin had just wanted to go back home. In only one week he had missed his mum and his younger sister Mollie terribly and with Daphne gone, every day he had no other choice than to return _home_ alone to his ridiculously expensive but hauntingly empty apartment.

Justin knew that once he met a girl and settled down then it wouldn't feel so lonely but until then the apartment felt strange and unfamiliar. The only thing that he loved about the apartment and the reason why his mood improved at the idea of returning home was that at home he was free, living on his own gave him the freedom he would never get living with his parents.

That freedom meant that he could do whatever he wanted without the critical, overbearing eye of Craig Taylor and what Justin loved do and want his father berated him for doing was painting. Justin loved to paint, it gave him a sense of relaxation and happiness that he couldn't find anywhere else but to Craig Taylor painting was a waste of Justin's time. Craig would get agitated every time Justin attempted to draw or paint so it was never worth the effort trying to paint during the day when he could walk in on him.

Justin started sketching at night when everyone was asleep and in the recent months he had started constantly drawing the naked human form, he sometimes drew women but as he wasn't as familiar with the female form as he was the male form he felt more comfortable drawing men. He lived in constant fear that his sketchbooks would be found and he went to great lengths to keep them hidden, so living on his own gave me him freedom to draw at his leisure and easily hide his work. Justin sighed, resolved to the fact that he would be heading home alone and decided he would spend the entire evening painting, in fact he had the perfect subject in mind.

**_The next morning_**

Brian walked into the Liberty Diner at an ungodly hour so he wasn't surprised to see it almost empty and absent of his usual dining companions. He looked fondly at his favourite red haired waitress working like a demon behind the counter.

Debbie Novotny was the mother of his best friend Michael and the only resemblance of a mother Brian had ever had. His own father was an abusive drunk and his mother was a pathetic drunk in constant denial and Brian had outgrown them both at a very young age. After meeting Michael for the first time at the age of fifteen, he had accompanied him home and met Debbie for the first time. At the tender age of fifteen Brian had already suffered more than most people suffer in their entire lives and he no longer needed or wanted parents. He leant through many painful lessons that the only one who would look out for him was himself and he vowed to always look after number one. Despite his reservations about meeting the family Brian took an instant liking to Debbie and her brother Vic, they were everything a parent should he and although they arrived too late to save Brian's childhood they made sure he knew he had a family and a home from then on whenever he needed one. Brian had never taken them up on the offer but he had been secretly comforted at the idea that they were there and they have both become a permanent fixture in his life.

"Blimey kid, where's the fire? What the hell are you doing here at this time?"

Brian cringed as Debbie's shrill voice rang out across the diner. Her good qualities were rivalled by a small amount of annoying qualities including an outrageously loud dress sense, a high pitched energetic voice no matter what time of the day and the constant need to smother 'her boys' , Michael took the brunt of it but his friends never managed to escape her constant mothering.

"Jesus Debbie, do you mind bringing the voice down a couple of octaves I haven't even had my morning coffee yet" Brian took a seat at one of the stools at the counter as Debbie poured him a hot cup of coffee.

"So what the hell are you doing here so early?" Debbie questioned again.

"I was up anyway so I thought I might as well grab a barely adequate cup of coffee at this fine establishment plus I have an early client meeting at another office that's a little further away from where I work" Brian explained absent-mindedly glancing at the menu, he knew it off by heart and always ordered the same thing.

"The usual?" Debbie asked reading his mind. Brian nodded and Debbie put in the order.

"So which big shot client is your meeting with?" Debbie asked completely oblivious to the effect her question would have but it was all it took for the blonde kid to be back in Brian's mind, not that he had ever left.

After Brian left Justin that day he had found a willing trick easily enough and as he suspected released all of his pent up lust whilst picturing those intense blue eyes. Brian had hoped that would be the end of it but it hadn't been enough, he felt cheated and unsatisfied and had continued to think about the blonde most of yesterday.

Brian didn't have a clue what the fuck was going on, he had never desired anyone like this before but then again he had never been denied anyone before. Everyone he had ever wanted he had taken and never looked back, some of them had been straight, some in long term relationships and on the rare occasions he had fucked straight married guys but he had never heard the word no before.

Not that Justin had turned him down but the kid was completely off limits, for starters the kid was straight, well he might be straight but either way that was the kid's story and he was sticking with it. Secondly he was just a kid and far too young to be messed with. Lastly he was the son of the man who was going to make all of Brian's dreams come true, he didn't think that Craig would appreciate Brian corrupting his only son and Brian was not willing to do anything or anyone that might jeopardise this opportunity for him. Craig was under the impression that Justin was his heterosexual blue eyed boy and Justin seemed happy to go along with it and the best thing Brian could do was leave it well alone.

Brian sighed heavily, that was going to prove difficult when the kid was so tempting, every time Brian closed his eyes he could see that perfectly shaped ass bent over in front of him. The fact that the ass was forbidden made it the most temping bit of fruit Brian had ever lusted after. He prayed that the initial desire he felt for the kid would fade when he saw him again, he had just been so surprised meeting him for the first time, he had expected a stuck up trust fund brat and instead he got a walking wet dream. It would be easier now Brian knew what to expect he was sure of it.

"So who is it? Debbie asked again concerned by Brian's preoccupied frown.

"It's Taylor Made Enterprises"

"Fuck me kiddo, their huge aren't they? That will be a sweet little earner."

"Hmm" was the only answer Brain could muster.

"Are you ok? You seem a little out of sorts today" Brian couldn't quite pinpoint the cause of his discomfort, he just knew that he was both anxious and excited to visit the Taylor offices today, so much so that he was up at the crack of dawn.

"I'm good Deb I'm just going over the ideas of this new campaign, you know me always working"

"Yeah when you're not fucking your brains out!" Debbie remarked fondly and placed Brian's low calorie egg white omelette in front of him.

Brian finished his breakfast and then it was time to go, he left Debbie a generous tip and walked towards the door.

"Later Deb" He called over his shoulder.

"Back at ya asshole, oh and good luck today" Brian had the feeling he was going to need it, it was Showtime.

Justin had been pacing the board room for the last 10 minutes waiting for Brian to arrive and he was still unexplainably nervous. He was sure that whatever strange attraction he had to Brian was just as result of the shock of meeting someone so incredibly good looking. Today he was prepared, today he wouldn't be so affected, he hoped.

The phone in the small boardroom buzzed and Justin jumped out of his skin, he picked up the phone and was informed that Brian was in reception, he asked them to direct his visitor to the smallest boardroom in the office where Craig had suggested Justin host his meetings with Brian. Considering it was the smallest boardroom and hardly ever used Justin has always been impressed by its size but now he had to spend hours alone in here with just Brian it suddenly seemed far too small.

The door burst open and Brian walked in full of confidence,Justin knew instantly that the attraction he felt during their first meeting was definitely not a one off. Seeing him in the flesh reminded him vividly of his dream and he blushed with embarrassment unable to look the older man in the eye. This was not a good start.

As soon as Brian walked through the door he was disappointed to see the delicious pool of blush immediately appear on Justin's pale cheeks. He was hoping to get a moments peace in the boys company without having inappropriate thoughts but that innocent flustered look on the kids face drove Brian crazy. This was not a good start.

"Brian come in, take a seat" Justin held out his hand and this time when Brian took it in his own hand Justin felt something similar to an electric shock travel through his entire body. He looked up at Brian horrified, surly he must have felt that.

Brian didn't understand what was happening, before Justin had seemed almost unaffected by Brian's presence but today he was giving a very convincing impression of someone who wanted to jump Brian's bone and the change in Justin's attitude put Brian on edge. He could cope with staying away from a hot piece of straight and reluctant ass but he didn't know how he would hold up against a curious and willing Justin Taylor.

"Justin good to see you again" Brian took a seat next to Justin and the boy instantly moved away slightly, the movement was not lost on Brian.

"Are you not comfortable sitting next to me?" Brian asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just giving us some room" Justin replied defensively, still unable to look Brian in the eye.

"I'm not being ridiculous, you're the one scampering away like a frightened puppy. Do you think that just because I'm gay that I'm going to start trying to feel you up under the desk?"

Oh god Justin couldn't get that damn dream out of his mind. He focused on channelling his anger to calm him down and abruptly pulled his chair back next to Brian's.

"Happy now Mr Sensitive?"

Fuck no Brian wasn't happy, why the hell had he attacked the kid for putting some distance between them? Distance was what he needed. Now because of his stupid comments the kid was sitting so close that their knees were almost touching and he could feel the heat radiating off the boy's body.

Keep your hands to yourself…. Keep your hands to yourself.

"I'm not sensitive I just don't appreciate people backing away from me like I'm some sort of predator but yes I'm happy, thank you. Can we just get down to business now?"

Justin smiled at Brian's unintentional innuendo and Brian found himself laughing.

"You know what I mean, now can we please get on with this fucking campaign?" Brian asked laughing. He couldn't help notice that Justin looked even more enchanting when he was smiling and laughing than when he was serious or embarrassed. The kid had an amazing smile.

"Well I've had a few ideas about the campaign and I'm made some sketches that I wanted to show you to help explain my ideas, if that's ok?"

Brian groaned, with all the lusting after the kid he completely forgot that he was actually expected to work with him when he has no idea what he's was doing.

"Justin listen, I know you've been asked to manage this project and it's great to have you on board but I'm the best in the business for a reason, I know what I'm doing and I'm fucking good at doing it"

"So what? I'm just meant to sit back and do nothing?" Justin demanded staring at Brian with icy blue eyes.

Brian was briefly aware that a young lady entered the room and put some tea and coffee facilities on the table but Justin kept his cold eyes directed at Brian. He muttered thanks but didn't take his eyes off Justin's.

"I didn't say that, I want you to oversee all the ideas and let me know if they are what you and your dad after. I also need you to give me the background of the company including details on every division. I know we are only doing one campaign to start but your dad wants a theme that will work across the board so I need a thorough background on every area of the business. Once we get the first lot of copy and artwork together then you can take a look and if you're not happy then we can toss some ideas around and see what you suggest"

Some of the hostility left Justin's eyes and he breathed a sign of defeat.

"Ok fine, let's get on with the research but I warn you if see anything I don't like I won't be keeping my mouth shut to protect your ego"

Brian pushed his tongue into the side of his cheek and tried not to laugh at the highly strung blonde in front of him, he reminded Brian of his friend Emmett when he was having one of his dramatic queen outs and Brian was once again left wondering about the boy's sexuality. Justin had given so many mixed signals just on that day alone and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Brian. It would be better not to dwell on it, it shouldn't matter to Brian who the kid fucked.

"I wouldn't expect you to but like I said I'm _very_ good at what I do"

Brian's voice sounded like smooth velvet and Justin felt himself leaning into the sound as if it was calling to him.

"Right let's crack on, Justin the floor is yours"

Justin talked and Brian listened, took notes and asked constant questions, conversation flowed easily and hours passed without either of their notice. Brian desperately tried not to think about how Justin had leaned into him like he was offering himself up to be taken or how their knees kept touching and when they did neither man pulled away. The kid was obviously attracted to him but was probably completely fucking confused and upset by that feeling.

Brian hated the idea of someone denying who they really were, having to live in the closet pretending to be straight whilst missing out on all the amazing experiences that came with being queer. Brian wanted nothing more than to take this kid back to his loft and help him work out who the fuck he was and if the kid needed to experiment then Brian would be more than happy to oblige but that wasn't Brian's place. Fuck he needed to get his head straight because if he makes one false move he could end up fucking up the kid's life as well as royally destroying his own.

Justin couldn't believe how easy he found talking to Brian, he was also surprised about how much he actually knew about Taylor Made Enterprises. He answered every question Brian threw at him with ease and soon started to anticipate what he would ask and answered it before he had a chance to ask causing his mouth to do this cute open and then close looking dumbfounded thing.

Justin was conscious that he had a date fast approaching at midday, he couldn't think of anything worse at the moment. The idea of leaving Brian when they were making so much progress to go and sit with a girl he didn't even know filled Justin with disappointment and dread but he couldn't stand the girl up it wasn't in his nature to be unkind.

"I should probably tell you that I need to pack this up soon, I have another meeting at midday"

Brian was surprised and slightly disappointed, they were getting on great and making so much progress and he was slightly reluctant to leave.

"Ok I guess we've done enough for today and I'll see you Monday"

Brian stretched his arms out and felt Justin's eyes travel up his torso and stop at his eyes. Brian looked into those blue eyes and saw them riddled with desire, the poor kid probably didn't know if he was coming or going.

Justin didn't know what the fuck had come over him, he knew that he didn't want Brian to leave and that he wanted ... no needed something and he didn't have a fucking clue what that was. All he knew was that he couldn't take his eyes off the vision in front of him.

As Brian stood up Justin followed his lead and held his hand out to say goodbye but this time when Brian took his hand Justin froze. Finally, this is what he needed, this is what he craved, Brian's touch. Except it wasn't enough he wanted those hands everywhere, he felt like he couldn't breathe, that he was starved of air. He knew Brian's touch could calm him, give him the air that he so desperately needed, this was a million times worse than his experience with Hobbs, that had been mild lust and strong curiosity but now Justin's entire body was humming with desire. He unconsciously started to rub his thumb across Brian's hand desperate to feel more of his touch.

Brian stared down at their conjoined hands and felt terrified and excited about what the kid was going to do next. Brian hadn't expected this, god knows what the kid was thinking but Brian had to step away and fast but he was rooted on the spot. Justin was so vulnerable right now and if Brian rejected him abruptly then it might mess up any chance the kid had of having the confidence to be himself again in the future.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked gently, hoping not to scare Justin who was now looking at him with wide shocked eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Shit I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know what I was...fuck, I'm..."

Brian cautiously took a step towards the kid so that their bodies were flush together.

"Justin it's ok, listen to me...are you listening?" Brian placed his hand on Justin's chin and turned his face towards him, fuck you could drown in those eyes and right now they looked so lost.

"It's ok, it's fine but maybe you should think..."

Justin shook away from him shaking his head aggressively.

"No I don't need to think, there's nothing to think about. You did this to me! With your fucking arrogance and your 'look at me I'm so fucking fabulous' attitude"

Brian laughed bitterly.

"Don't kid yourself, yes I'm fucking fabulous but you were you were the one who noticed. You haven't taken your eyes off me all day, have you had experiences like this before? Have you ever desired a man before?" Brian wanted to help, to guide but it was far too close for comfort for Justin.

"I think you should leave"

"Justin let me just help..."

"I said fuck off!" Justin bellowed and Brain gathered his belongings and hastily walked out the room. As soon as he was outside the boardroom he turned and placed his hand against the door,

"What the fuck had he done?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two days later - Sunday morning_**

Brian woke dripping with a sweat, still hard and panting, he had had another dream about Justin Taylor. Fuck they were getting dirtier and more explicit each time. He thought back to how their meeting ended last Friday and instantly lost his hard on. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had stormed out of the Taylor Made offices absolutely fuming with himself, why couldn't he have just kept his fucking mouth shut? Why couldn't he have just removed his hand from Justin's and politely said goodbye but no he had to out the kid to himself, scare the shit out of him and potentially ruin the chance of a campaign that Brian had waited his whole life for.

Ever since he had walked out of the office he had been as nervous as hell every time his phone went, he convinced himself that it would be Craig telling him that they were going to go in another direction. Brain knew Justin wouldn't tell his father the truth but he was aware that one bad word from his blue eyed boy would make Craig pull the plug on working with Vanguard and Brain Kinney.

Brian was furious that he had allowed himself to lose control. He ran his work life like a well oiled machine, he never let his personal life interfere and he never made mistakes, last week he had screwed up on both accounts.

However he still couldn't get the fucking kid out of his head and it was starting to piss him off. He felt sorry for the kid, he knew how confused the kid must be feeling and he didn't want Justin spending the rest of his life unhappy and living a farce. Brian had spent all of yesterday with his son Gus and when he looked at him all he could think of was Justin and how Gus would always grow up knowing he would be accepted and loved whoever he turned out to be. Not every kid had that luxury as Brian knew from experience.

The idea that Justin would continue living a lie most likely just to please his parents left Brian angry. The kid should be out fucking whoever he wanted and yes Brian admitted to himself that as soon as this sodding campaign was over he hoped to be on that list of Justin's future sexual partners.

He knew that he only needed an hour, two hours tops with the kid in his bed to get rid of all this pent up lust he was feeling towards the boy. Then he could walk away from the Taylor men and never have to think about either of them again.

Brian prayed he never met anyone else who he wanted that was off limits because he obviously didn't handle it well.

Justin woke up Sunday morning with fresh determination but as soon as he climbed out of bed he lost his nerve again. He thought back to his meeting with Brian last Friday and the embarrassment and shame consumed his entire being for the hundredth time. He couldn't believe what he had done, their closeness throughout the entire meeting and the fact that their knees kept brushing together left Justin with a lust so strong that as soon as he felt Brian's touch he had acted like a bitch in heat.

Justin had practically thrown himself at the man, at a man! He had spent the rest of Friday and all day Saturday going over it in his head and he knew he couldn't deny his attraction to the male sex any longer. He wasn't stupid he knew it wasn't just curiosity he was experiencing, if Brian had made any kind of move on Justin in that office then Justin would have given himself to him completely. God he still wanted to.

He wasn't entirely sure what all of this meant, whether he was gay or bi, if he still liked women or not, he thought back to his date on Friday and figured that was highly unlikely.

He cringed at the memory of his date with Lily at lunch, it had been an absolute disaster. He had been in shock after his encounter with Brian and he had turned up late and on edge, he couldn't concentrate of a thing she was saying and had to keep asking her to repeat herself not that he found anything she said interesting. Brian consumed his every thought so even know he couldn't tell Lily the particulars he just kept complaining about the ad executive he was being made to work with and what an arrogant ass he was. That topic pretty much took over the remainder of the date and even though the girl looked bored to tears Justin couldn't bring himself to talk about anything else. Needless to say she made her excuses and left early, Justin didn't think he would be asked out for a second date any day soon, nor would she welcome an invitation from Justin for such an event.

So Justin had spent the last two days trying to decide what his experiences with Hobbs and Brian meant and if he wanted to even consider opening up such a massive can of worms. He couldn't begin to think of the effect a decision like this would have on his life, every time he thought of discussing such a topic with his dad he froze with terror. He couldn't even bring himself to tell his dad that he was unsure about Dartmouth let alone tell him something that was sure to make him want to disown Justin.

Justin made the decision not to get carried away with the future or the repercussions and just try and work out what all this meant for him. If he had unexpectedly found himself attracted to just two men because he saw something he liked and wanted in them or did he like men in general. God just saying that inside his head made him want to vomit, how was he ever going to have the confidence to say it out loud let alone act on it?

This is why he had come up with the plan that on Sunday evening he was going to venture into Liberty Avenue, a place he had heard lots about with disgust from his father and a place he never dreamed in a million years he would be planning on visiting.

He spent most of the day painting trying to distract himself but as it got later in the day the nerves set in and he almost talked himself out of it on multiple occasions. Justin was pleased that as the time went on flurries of excitement joined his nerves and before he knew it the sun had set and it was time.

The air was filled with bright lights and lively music and Justin immediately loved the feel of the place. As daunting as it was walking around alone, he felt a feeling of acceptance like everyone was welcome here and he realised with slight dismay that he had never felt so at home.

He came across a diner and his stomach growled in recognition, his nerves hadn't let him eat anything since breakfast. He looked up at the diner and concluded that it looked harmless enough.

After he walked through the door and headed toward the counter he realised his initial evaluation was way off. Men were sitting together at tables holding hands, and some of them were dressed in unbelievably bright clothes. One guy had on leopard print trousers, one man was dressed as a woman in a silk red dress and one guy was wearing nothing but leather belts and a collar around his neck. Justin looked around horrified, what the fuck had he walked into?

"You lost kiddo?" A wild red haired waitress asked him from behind the counter.

Is it that obvious? Justin thought taking a seat. Did he really belong in this world?

"I think I might be but how do I know?"

Debbie recognised the lost look in the boys eyes, she had seen it many times before including on the face of her own son.

"I'm afraid you're the only one that can answer that but just give it time it'll come to you"

"What if I don't want it to?"

"Well that's your choice too kiddo but I don't think it's so much a choice as the way you were made"

"So I was made wrong?" Justin asked with desperation in his eyes.

"You stop right there! I won't hear that kind of nonsense in this diner. You were made perfect and beautiful and that's the end of it but you were also made to be free, to live your life the way you want to"

"Could you tell my mum and dad that?" Justin asked only half joking.

The waitress pulled her sleeves up and puncher her right fist into her left palm.

"Come on then let me at em"

The sight was so comical that Justin burst out laughing, the woman was crazy and Justin liked her instantly.

"Thank you I needed that, I've never met anyone like you before" He beamed up at the woman.

"And I've never seen a smile like that before, it's fucking blinding me it's so bright. With that ass and that smile you are going to get a lot of attention around Liberty Avenue Sunshine whether you want it or not, so you might want to prepare yourself" Debbie glanced around the diner to see that the boy had already gained the attention of several patrons.

"My name is Justin" Justin responded blushing at her words.

Debbie looked at the innocence on the kids face and her heart when out to him. He was heading for some tough times ahead and he looked too goddamn adorable to have to go through it. Also he really was one hot piece of ass, he would get eaten alive in these parts and Debbie wanted to shelter him from it all but she knew she couldn't, that this kid was going to have to go through it like they all did.

"That's a cute name but I prefer Sunshine. I'm Debbie"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Debbie" Well ain't he a sweetheart, Debbie thought.

"You too Sunshine, now what are we getting you to eat because you need some meat on those pale ass bones of yours" Justin laughed again and picked up the menu. He was starving.

As Justin tucked into his Hamburger and fries he felt himself relax, the place suddenly seemed a lot less scary and Debbie was a riot. In between serving the other customers she would tell stories of the different characters and young boys that had come through the diner over the years. In was comforting to hear her stories to know that so many boys had sat in the diner feeling the same way Justin was feeling and seeking answers to the same questions that were haunting Justin during every waking moment.

Justin heard the door go and then a man shout out from across the diner;

"Hey ma"

He was surprised to see Debbie look up and wave in response but he was even more surprised to hear the next voice that shouted out

"Hello Mother" No please not him, anyone but him.

Of all the diners in Pittsburgh, how could it be that Brian Kinney, the man he least wanted to see in the entire world was walking through the door to this diner at this very moment. Apparently because this lovely but crazy woman was his mother? And he also had a brother? Justin wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, if he didn't die of embarrassment first.

As Brian walked across the diner towards their preferred booth, a mop of blonde hair caught his attention and immediately reminded him of one specific blonde. Brian looked at the blonde more closely he realised that the similarities didn't end with the hair, it couldn't be?

He moved to get a closer look and froze, it fucking was! Sitting there as large as life was

Justin Taylor.

"What is a boy like you doing in a place like this?" Brian teased Justin and was rewarded

with seeing his favourite shade of red appear on the boys cheeks.

"Back off Brian, this here is Justin and he's new to these parts. Justin this is my son Michael

and his friends Emmett, Ted and Brian. Please excuse Brian he eats kids like you for breakfast" Debbie explained shooting a warning look at Brian.

"Only when they beg me to" Brian said seductively running a finger down Justin's cheek and causing Debbie to go a deeper shade of red with anger.

Justin didn't know what was going on, Brian walked through the door and all of a sudden these four men were surrounding him and Brain was caressing his cheek, god that felt good. Brian had called Debbie mother but the way she spoke about him just now didn't sound like motherly affection. Justin looked at the men Debbie had introduced, the short dark haired man she had named Michael and he apparently was her soon, he was glaring at Brian's hand on Justin's cheek and didn't appear to be too happy about it. Ted seemed relatively normal, someone he could imagine his dad might be friends with although this man was at least a decade younger than his dad if not more. The last man, he believed was called Emmett and Justin was momentarily blinded by the man's outfit, he had on tight orange satin trousers and a red string vest, Justin could see his nipples!

He suddenly felt out of his depth and leaned towards the only person he felt safe with, he looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes and was desperate to ask a million questions but Brian's hand was still spreading a line of fire over his cheek and he couldn't think straight.

"Debbie is your mum?" Start with something easy, he figured.

"Debbie is my mother of choice, my own mother was a sever disappointment so I chose a new mother, Debbie, and I have been tormenting her ever since."

"He's not wrong there and Brian will you please keep your hands to yourself" Debbie demanded staring at the experienced fingers still dancing down the boys face.

"Oh come on Deb, he's so pretty" Emmett commented running his fingers through Justin's hair. The gesture irritated Brian and he smacked his friends' exploring fingers away.

The possessive attack from Brian surprised and amused Emmett but he kept his mouth shut and removed his hand, there was no way he was going to get in the way of Brian Kinney and his latest conquest.

"Aren't you a little young to be out alone in Liberty Avenue?" Michael asked and Justin retreated even further towards Brain at the harsh tone of the man's voice.

Brian put his hands on Justin's shoulders and looked down at him.

"Yes he is, little Justin here is only seventeen years old about the same age you and I were when we were out and about causing mischief Mikey"

Justin watched Michael back down immediately at Brian's words, what power did Brain have over this man? Justin wondered adding another question to his already long list.

"How do you know how old Sunshine is?" Debbie asked placing her accusing hands on her hips.

"Sunshine?" Brian raised his eyebrows in confusion, he looked down at the boy again and watched him smile in an attempt to try and explain the nickname. Sunshine, he could see that. It suited the him.

"Well Debbie Sunshine and I are old friends, this is Justin Taylor, the only son and heir of Craig Taylor, director and owner of Taylor Made Enterprises.

The whole group whistled and stared at Justin with newfound curiosity. Justin didn't think he could possibly go a deeper shade of red. Brian seemed to sense the kids discomfort and suddenly felt guilty for causing it;

"Are we going to sit down and eat anytime soon or are we going to stand around like a bunch of fucking spare parts for the rest of the evening. Justin would you like to join us?"

The rest of the guys headed off to the table and Debbie walked away to continue serving, before he could walk away Justin grabbed Brian's arm,

"Brian listen I'm sorry about how I acted the other day"

"Sorrys Bullshit" Brian grinned and made his way to the table and Justin followed suddenly feeling a lot happier.

Justin took the last remaining seat next to Brian receiving another glare from Michael. They all looked through the menu and placed their orders and then the focus was back on Justin.

"So Justin, with an ass like that please tell me you're gay" Justin looked closely at Emmett to see if he was making fun of him but he only saw kindness in his eyes. He seemed like a guy you could tell anything to and he would listen without judgement, he reminded Justin of Daphne. He looked around the table and decided that if he was ever going to start dealing with all of this then now would be a good place to start, there would be no judgement here. He already knew Brain was gay and his friends seemed to accept him and Emmett must be gay. Justin took a deep breath and took a shot at the truth.

"I'm not too sure to be honest, that's what I'm here to find out" He could feel Brian staring at him but I couldn't bring himself to look up at him.

"Well sweetie you have come to the right place, ooh you must come to Babylon with us tonight. You will know within seconds of walking in that place what floats your boat and we will be there to protect you and guide you on your path of self discovery" Emmett eyes seemed to be glistening with excitement.

"He's not a pet project Em, he's a human being but Justin Emmett is right, one night at Babylon and you will know if your gay or not" Ted smiled and Justin thought he looked like a guidance counsellor.

"How can you not know if your gay or not?" Michael rolled his eyes and then suddenly smiled sweetly up at his ma who was walking towards their table with their order.

"I hope you're looking after Sunshine here" They all nodded in agreement as they tucked into their dinner.

Brian watched Justin demolish a slice of apple pie and ice cream and wondered where the fuck the kid put it all, he had just finished a burger and chips when Brian walked in. Oh to be seventeen again and be able to eat whatever you wanted and still look good. Brian slyly roamed his eyes appreciatively over body seated next to him, it made Brian hungry for a completely different substance and his dinner was suddenly tasteless.

He couldn't believe Justin's response to Emmett's question. When the fuck had that happened? Two days ago he freaked out over enjoying a handshake too much and now he was what? Cruising Liberty Avenue for some action?

Brian felt irrationally angry at the idea of some stranger taking his ass virginity, fuck the kid seemed so experienced he probably hadn't been with anyone before, male or female. Just as Brian decided not to let the kid out of his sight he realised that Justin's little confession didn't change anything, not really. He was still Craig's son and therefore far too big a risk. He would have to watch over the kid and help him out but he could not under any circumstance touch him again, let alone fuck him.

After the empty dishes were piled up everyone announced they were ready to go, Justin looked like a frightened rabbit caught in headlights. Brian massaged his temples, he was absolutely dreading this.

Justin was over whelmed, he had never been inside a club before and this one was out of this world. There were bright lights and laser beams everywhere and men danced on every podium wearing tiny outrageous outfits. The place was packed with men and some women, dancing and getting lost in the music. Justin could feel the bass beating inside his chest and it felt like a shot of adrenalin through the heart. Men surrounded him, they were dancing erotically together, kissing and one guy was getting a blow job in the middle of the dance floor. Justin stood memorised watching a man suck another man off in front of him. He looked away embarrassed and ashamed when he realised the scene was turning him on and he felt the beginning of an erection.

Brian was walking behind him and pulled Justin's body back against his chest and whispered down to him,

"It's only natural. What they were doing is natural and enjoying watching it is natural"

Having Brian's voice in his ear did nothing to help prevent his growing hard on.

They made their way to the bar and took turns going off to dance, Justin refused saying he wanted to ease his way in. He knew they were making sure that someone stayed with him at all times and Justin felt terrible for it, he was desperate to dance but he didn't even know where to start, what could he offer these men? And what would they expect in return? Justin still had no clue if he would be able to give it, whatever it was.

Brian disappeared for 20 minute intervals at a time but he always came straight back to stand by Justin when he returned and he never left without whispering in one of the other's ear first. Justin suspected he was asking them to watch over him and he grew angry that Brian felt like he needed to be watched over like a child. Emmett hardly ever left Justin's side but continuously begged him to dance and kept asking him things like;

"What do you think of that guy? Does he turn you on? If you were on a desert Island..."

Justin had just laughed and ignored all questions. He was growing restless, he couldn't just stand there like a lemon all night but he didn't know if he could dance with another man yet, even Emmett. Almost every guy that walked past looked him up and down like he was a tasty treat and sometimes the looks made him feel uncomfortable and other times they excited him. He was more confused than ever but he knew that if he didn't do something soon he was going to burst. Maybe he should just push a guy to his knees and undo this zipper, Justin thought wickedly and even though he wouldn't dream of doing such a thing the idea still made him hard.

Brian returned and nodded at Emmett, Justin wondered where the man kept running off to but then he thought about all the activities he had already seen around the club and decided he didn't want to know.

"Well boys, I'm off to dance. Justin if change your mind you know where I am" Emmett blew a kiss at Justin and pranced off onto the dance floor. Then it was just the two of them.

Brian turned to face Justin and gave him a serious look.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked sounding concerned. Justin nodded no in response.

"Why won't you dance?"

Justin looked at Brian with pleading eyes.

"I don't know how to do this"

Brian took Justin's hand and whispered into his ear

"Come with me"

His voice sent shivers down Justin's spine.

Brian led him onto the dance floor and placed Justin's hands around his waist. Justin's body tensed up at the close contact.

"Just relax you're so stiff and not in a good way" Brian laughed smiling down at him. Justin did as he was told and tried to relax, he closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm of the music. Brian was swaying his hips in time with the music and Justin let his body be taken over.

He kept his eyes closed and let the sensations wash over him, his body was moving on it's own accord. They had moved closer together so that there wasn't a spare inch between them, Justin's hands remained around his dance partner's waist but Brian's hand had moved up and kept switching between stroking Justin's neck and running it through his hair. Everything felt fucking amazing. All the beers he had drunk when he arrived had started to take effect and he was just living in the moment, he didn't care that he was dancing with a man or that Brian must be able to feel how hard he was, he was just enjoying being in Brian's arms.

Brian couldn't believe he had the kid wrapped up in his arms but there was no way he was letting him go, the kid was so fucking hard, Brian loved the feeling of it pressed up against him. He knew he shouldn't have taken that pill in the backroom earlier, that his decision making skills would be affected and that we would regret every second of this tomorrow but right now he was fucking flying and the blonde felt so good. He watched the kid dancing with his eyes closed and suddenly missed the pool of blue. He pressed his forehead up against Justin's.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly. Justin opened his eyes and was surprised to discover how close Brian's face was to his, how close his lips were.

"Like I want to kiss you" Justin confessed in a whispered voice that could barely be heard over the thumpa thumpa of the music but Brian heard and so did his cock and both of them welcomed the idea. Brian moved his head and pressed a light kiss to Justin's ear

"Then don't think just feel" Then it was game over.

Brian's lips came crashing down on Justin's and Justin lost all rational thought. If he thought just touching Brian felt good it was nothing compared to this, he entire body was on fire. Brain pushed his tongue into Justin's will mouth and a groan escaped the back of his throat, he wanted more, he needed to be closer , he needed Brian to go deeper . Justin pushed up on his toes and threw all his weight at Brian determined to somehow how find a release for the raging desire that was pulsating through his body.

Brian laughed a deep throaty laugh, he pulled away and was amused to see a look of pure lust and disappointment on the kids face. He pouted like a spoilt kid whose favourite toy had just been taken away. Brian licked his lips and then took the boys bottom lip into his mouth and started to suck, he was pleased to hear the kid moan again. The sound was so fucking sexy.

"Slow down, I'm not going anywhere" Brian teased his ear again before running his tongue along Justin's throat. The kid was so hot and driven wild by lust that if Brian kept this up any longer we would end cumming in the middle of the dance floor.

He pulled away and held the kids face in his hands, it was so hard to keep him at distance as the kid had started to unconsciously grind against him.

"I'm going to go home, did you want to go with me?" Brian asked determined to make sure Justin didn't do anything he didn't want to.

"Yes" Justin whispered shyly which Brian found endearing considering he had been tongue fucking the kid only seconds ago.

"Are you sure?"

"Please" Was all Justin managed before he pulled Brian in for another searing kiss. It was definitely time to go Brian decided.

The cab ride home went by in a blur, they didn't take their hands off each other and they only broke the kiss when they had to get out, Brian paid the driver and lead Justin into his building and into the elevator.

The elevator ride went pretty much the same way as the taxi ride, hands groping and lips locking and before they knew it they were standing in the loft and Brian was slamming the door shut.

Brian walked towards Justin a started to slowly remove every item of clothing he was wearing stopping only to kiss the kid when he seemed nervous or self conscious. Brian looked over every inch of Justin in all his glory and he wasn't disappointed. That ass was so perfect and Brian couldn't wait to do everything he dreamed about to it.

Justin stood there naked and watched Brian circle him like a vulture, he felt so amazingly free and turned on, if Brian didn't touch him soon he was going to end up climaxing right there. Justin looked as his predator, vaguely remembering his anger at being called that before but right now that was exactly what he was.

"Brian..." Was all Justin got to because soon hands were everywhere again and so was the fire and before he knew what the hell was going on, he was suddenly laying on his back on Brian's bed with a half naked Brian looming over him.

"Have you ever been with anyone before?" Brain asked removing the rest of his clothes.

Justin shook his head unable to form words.

Brian's lust increased at the confirmed knowledge that no one had touched this ripe bit of fruit before.

"Good. Now I want you to always remember this so that no matter who your ever with, I'll always be there"

Justin groaned at the words and rolled his head back.

"Are you sure?" Brian checked one more time because after that there was no turning back.

"Yes! Fuck me!" Justin screamed finally finding his voice and Brian happily did as he was told over and over again.

That's it for Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know your thoughts x


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Monday Morning_**

Justin slowly peeled his eyes open and the first thing he noticed was that his entire body ached like he had spent 6 hours in the gym the day before. A sore feeling in the rear area reminded Justin that he had in fact indulged in vigorous exercise the day before, in the form of fucking or rather getting fucked by Brian Kinney multiple times. A smile curled onto his lips as he remembered every second of the night before, he never dreamed that anything could feel so good. There had been several moments when Justin actually believed he might pass out from the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling but Brian always seemed to know when it became too much and then he would pull back slightly to allow Justin to catch his breath before he finally slammed into him hard and fast until Justin cried out in release and came again and again.

They had done so much in one night and everything had been a first for Justin, he had loved it all. What surprised him the most was how much he had enjoyed the feeling of Brian inside his mouth. When Brian had gently gripped his hair and guided his head downwards saying;

"It's time to teach you one of life's most valuable skills"

Justin had felt momentarily repulsed at the idea of putting Brian's erect cock inside his mouth and then he felt embarrassed realising he had no clue what he was doing. Brian must have received hundreds of blow jobs before, Justin didn't have a hope in hell of being able to please him. However as soon as he placed his lips over Brian's shaft, it suddenly felt like it belonged there, like Justin's mouth had been made for exactly this purpose. Justin had sucked and pulled greedily and loved every second of it. The feeling of power he had felt when Brian had been pulling on his hair and moaning with pleasure that Justin was giving him was such a high. When Justin finished him off and drank everything down that Brian had to offer he saw a look of pure appreciation and exhaustion on his lovers face and Justin had felt so proud to have been the one to put it there.

Justin wriggled restlessly when his morning hard on became too strong for him to ignore any longer. He looked over at the man sleeping naked next to him and licked his lips with anticipation, he felt like a kid in a candy shop trying to decide what delicious treat to taste first. Brian was laying flat on his back so that when Justin lifted the sheet and peeked under Brian's impressive morning woody was on full display. Justin quietly wriggled down the bed and took what he desired into his mouth and went to work teasing Brian awake with his new 'life skill'.

Brian desperately fought against waking up, his dream about Justin had felt so fucking real that he never wanted to wake up, even now he could feel the boys talented mouth servicing his cock. Brian moaned, god it felt so fucking good. He stopped when he realised that he was in fact wide awake and the amazing sensation was still there, he lifted his bed sheet up and saw a mop of silky blonde hair bobbing up and down in a teasing rhythm and a pale soft hand pressed against his tanned chest holding him in place.

Fuck no, Justin Taylor cannot be giving him head, this can't be happening. He was so fucking screwed, what had he done? He felt the kid take him deep into the back of his throat and Brian's head snapped back in ecstasy and then all rational thought was lost.

Brian sighed in satisfaction and stroked Justin's hair as he climbed back up the bed until he was lying down and facing Brian. The kid had sucked all the panic out of him and he was left feeling extremely mellow. He smiled sleepily at the boy.

"Considering you was new to that art form as of yesterday, I think it's safe to say you have a natural talent" Brian didn't often give out compliments in bed and guy had to really work for it but he did give them when they were due and the kid had taken to giving head like a duck to water.

Justin beamed up at Brian with an adoring look on his face, Brian groaned as the panic returned with full force, he really was screwed.

"Justin you know this can't happen again right?" Brian asked cautiously, if he played this right he might still be able to save his ass.

"It's ok Brian I know who I am now and I know what I want, I want you" Justin explained stroking Brian's face.

Brian took hold of Justin's hand and removed it from his face but kept it in his hands.

"That's good, that's what we set out to do wasn't it? Help you find out what you wanted?"

"Yes and as I said I want you" Justin spoke slowly tying to make his point clear to his lover, he was so beautiful, so perfect Justin thought he might even be falling in love.

"You can't keep me Justin that's now how this works."

"I don't understand" Justin said suddenly feeling nervous.

"First of all we work together so that's never a good idea, second of all your dad would kill me and thirdly I don't get involved in all of that, relationships and stuff"

"You knew all of that yesterday so why the fuck didn't it matter then?"

"It did but I was too stoned and wanted you too much to care. Anyway you needed this experiment Justin to see if it's what you wanted"

"So I'm a fucking experiment?" Justin cried and Brian knew he had to regain control of the situation. He shuffled closer to the boy.

"No Justin I was your experiment, I let you use me to discover who you were"

Justin jumped out of bed and started throwing his clothes on.

"If I used you then why do I feel like the one being kicked out of bed after you've got everything you wanted from me?"

"You jumped out of bed I didn't kick you out, would you stop running around and fucking listen to me? Were queer, that's what we do we take pleasure from a guy and then we move on. It's so much better that way you'll see, it's the maximum amount of pleasure with the minimum amount of bullshit"

"What you're saying is bullshit! Are you seriously telling me that no gay man is in a relationship? That they all just go around fucking each other?"

"No, that way of life is not for everyone"

"But it's right for you?" Justin demanded.

Brian sighed in defeat, there was no getting around it, he wouldn't lie to the kid and give him false hopes.

"Yes"

"So you fuck them once and move on?"

"Always" Brian replied honestly.

"So this meant nothing?" Justin asked and heard his voice break, how had it suddenly gone so wrong? This morning he was in heaven and now he felt like his heart was breaking.

"I didn't say that" Brian whispered accepting the fact that he had royally fucked everything up.

"You said enough, I need to go I'm having breakfast with my family this morning"

"Justin please stay for a bit and we can talk about this?"

"I can't they're expecting me, it's my birthday today I'm finally 18! What a fucking way to celebrate" Justin remarked sarcastically with tears spilling from his eyes, he turned around and stormed out of the loft slamming the door behind him.

Fuck, Brian cursed Fuck Fuck Fuck.

After Justin left, Brian lit up a smoke and despite it being six in the morning he poured himself a drink. There was no point queening out about what was going to happen now, what was done was done, he had taken what he wanted and he would deal with the repercussions. If Craig didn't like it then he could fuck himself and Gardner Vance could join him, he shouldn't be working for anyone anyway he should be running his own company, be his own boss.

Brian took a long drag and blew the smoke out slowly, he closed his eyes as the nicotine cruised through his body calming his nerves. He had come so close and now it was lost because he couldn't resist a piece of ass ... ahhh but what a piece of ass it was. Brian smiled, if he was going to go down like a sinking ship it only seemed right that he went down for fucking the captain. Justin's sweet little ass almost made the whole thing seem worth it... almost.

He knew that kid would be trouble the second he laid eyes on him and when he realised that the blue eyed boy might actually be hiding out in the closet then Brian had genuinely wanted to help him 'get out'. However in true Kinney fashion what he had actually done was break into the closet, take his virginity, fuck him into oblivion, throw him kicking & screaming out of the closet and then leave him out in the cold feeling used. Round of applause for Kinney. He didn't celebrate birthdays but that was one hell of fucking 18th birthday present he had just dished out. He stubbed out his cigarette and went to get into the shower.

When he got out of the shower there was a message waiting on his phone from Craig Taylor requesting an urgent meeting at 9 a.m., he wasn't due at the Taylor offices until 1 p.m. today for his meeting with Justin. So it really was over then.

As Brian walked into Craig's office he was surprised to see Justin occupying the other seat he looked at the boy searching for any clues on his face but the kid wouldn't even look at him.

Brian realised that for the first time in his life he actually felt nervous, he just couldn't work if he was nervous about facing Craig or being in the same room as Justin again.

"Brian, thanks for coming on such short notice, I know you're a very busy man" Brian found he could only nod, this wasn't the tone of voice he was expecting Craig to use. Maybe he's one of those people who act all calm and polite while they fire you and end your career?

"Right, things have changed and we are going to need to step everything up a bit. I have an emergency meeting scheduled in New York this afternoon so I will be leaving today instead of tomorrow as planned. I feel terrible for leaving on such a special day" He glanced at Justin with an exaggerated look of sadness on his face and then continued as normal

"I'm cutting the trip short and returning early Friday morning, we have big plans on the Saturday but I'll get to that in a minute. Now the reason for the emergency meeting this afternoon is that we're thinking of bringing forward the opening of a new sub division within the company. I cannot disclose any further details at this point but if this goes ahead then we are going to need the advertising campaigns to be ready to run at the same time as the launch. If possible I would like you to have something concrete to present to me on Friday afternoon for the first campaign but that will mean a lot of extra man hours and commitment from the two of you this entire week. So Brian do you have room in your schedule to meet with Justin everyday this week?"

"What?!" Justin interrupted silently fuming.

Craig glared at his son,

"Justin don't start, you promised me you would give this project your full support. You're a man now start taking some responsibility"

Craig turned to address Brian "It's Justin's 18th Birthday today" he informed him proudly.

Brian turned to look at Justin and their eyes meet for the first time, hate poured out from his icy blue eyes, he looked so cold and distant. Brian felt an unexpected pang of longing for the sparklingly happy blue eyes he had looked into this morning when he had woken up in bed and that smile, god that smile should never leave the kids face. Brian experienced a weird mixture of emotions when he remembered that he was the one to take those features away from the kid and he didn't like the feeling.

"Happy Birthday Justin" The kid smiled the most pathetic of smiles at him for his father's benefit.

"Thank you Brian" even his voice was ice cold.

"So Brian, getting back to the conversation are you able to make this work?" Brian was so shocked that he wasn't being tossed out on his ass that he would agree to anything, not that he wouldn't have done anyway. This campaign took precedence over everything else, everything except for fucking the director's son evidently. He would have to get cover for his other clients this week but he would make it work.

"I'm sure I can make it work"

"Excellent news, well Brian I'm leaving now as I have a flight to catch at midday but you and Justin can plan the rest. Justin I'm so sorry to leave you on your birthday but I'll make it up to you on Saturday, oh Brian that was the other thing we are throwing a big 18th birthday party for Justin this Saturday evening and you must come there are some people I'd like to introduce you to. Do you have a wife, girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment, no"

"Well then just come alone, you never know you might meet someone there" Craig winked and put on his jacket. "I'll see you both on Saturday" And then he was gone.

Justin still couldn't bring himself to look at Brian and now he was going to have to spend every fucking day this week with the man. He felt numb and wanted to erase the last 24 hours from his memory, it would be so much easier if he couldn't remember, he thought sadly.

"You didn't say anything to him?" Brian asked breaking the silence.

"What was I supposed to say? That his favourite advertising executive fucked me all night and then dropped me like I was yesterday's news? You would be out on your ass and I would be a disgrace, I wasn't going to lose my family over a fucking mistake"

"Justin it wasn't a mistake, it was what it was... a fuck and a good one at that. We both enjoyed ourselves so what's the problem?"

"The problem was that it was my first time!" Justin shouted standing up, finally looking at Brian again. "And with another man! I hadn't even kissed a guy before yesterday and all of a sudden we were doing... oh god" Justin threw his hand up to cover his mouth and grabbed on to the chair with the other hand bending slightly as if he was going to be sick.

Brian watched all of the colour drain from the kids face and he rushed over to help steady him, he looked like he was going to pass out. He gently rubbed the boys back.

When the feeling of nausea passed Justin pulled away from Brian's hand stroking his back,

"Don't fucking touch me" he spat vehemently. They stood there in silence just staring at each other.

"It should have meant something" Justin whispered softly as if he was speaking to himself, the fight seemed to have left his body and he looked like a lost boy once again. Brian hated seeing what he had done to the kid, he should have left him well alone.

"It did mean something, it just wasn't the start of a grand love affair. You are so young¸ there is so much for you to experience and so many guys for you to enjoy"

"No I'm done with all that" Justin stated.

"You're done with all what?" Brain asked not liking the calm crazy tone of Justin's voice.

"You were right, it was a one off. I was curious, I tried it and now I can go back to being normal"

"Justin what the fuck are you talking about?"

"The whole gay thing. I tried it but it wasn't for me now I can go back to my life with no regrets"

Brian was in shock, was the kid fucking serious?

"Justin your whole life will be one big regret if your saying what I think your saying. Don't be so fucking stupid, I was there remember? You loved every minute of getting fucked by me, that is who you are. Don't go running back into the closet with your tail between your legs just because I bruised your ego"

"My ego is fine, I do wish I had chosen someone a little more sensitive and a little less of a man whore to lose my virginity to but hey that was my mistake. I won't deny that I enjoyed it and I can't promise I won't ever miss it but it's not the life I want."

"Have it your way Sunshine it's your funeral. Now are you ready to get to work?"

Justin glared at the vision of beauty in front of him, already missing his touch. He needed this campaign done and this man out of his life but he had been through too much today already and if he looked into those hazel eyes any longer he might lose it again.

"No we're done for today"

"Justin we have a tonne of work to, we need to get past this and get on with it"

Justin held his resolve and shook his head, he eyes blazed with blue fire and Brian found himself taking a step back.

"I will see you tomorrow and I will work my ass off until it's done but as for today we are done"

Justin stormed out of the office leaving behind a speechless Brian Kinney.

Brian returned to Vanguard and spent the entire day in a foul mood trying to clear his schedule for the entire week. Clients were pissed about getting rescheduled which put Brian in an even worse mood, he didn't enjoy having to rearrange his whole life just because Craig Taylor said so. He was also not looking forward to spending every day with a kid who was in deep denial about his sexuality especially since he was the one who had made the kid go running back into the closet. What had the kid really expected? That he was going to wake and they were going to play happy families? That Craig Taylor was going to give him away at their wedding? The kid was living in a fucking dream world. Brian had a one fuck only policy that he only broke when the guy was amazing in bed and Brian wanted seconds but it never went further than that. Justin's psychotic behaviour meant that Brian wouldn't be getting seconds on this occasion because despite his inexperience the kid really had been great in bed and Brian still had cravings where the boy was concerned. However that was never going to happen now, even when the campaign was over because apparently the boy wonder was straight again. What a crook of shit!

By the end of the day Brian found that he still couldn't stop thinking about the kid, he needed someone to talk to and there was only one person he wanted to listen. He rang the doorbell and heard the cries of "Daddy, Daddy" being shouted from the other side of the door.

He had called Lindsay on the way round asking if he could pop in. He had known her since college and she was the only one he felt he could talk to about things like this. When Lindsay had asked him one night when they were both stoned and drunk if he would father her baby he didn't even think twice, it would be cool to have a mini Brian running around and it's not like he would have to do any of the hard stuff. Lindsay and her partner Melanie were going to be the parents and Brian could just be around as a positive male influence whenever the kid needed it. However since Gus had been born Brian had found himself besotted with him.

Lindsay opened the door and Gus ran toward him, he bent down and scooped him into his arms "Hey Sonny boy why aren't you in bed yet?"

"Mama said I could stay up to see you, can you read me a story?" Brian looked to Lindsay for approval.

"Ok but only one and then you really need to go to sleep" She kissed him good night and let Brian take him up to bed. Brian had very little will power when it came to his son, so it was two stories later when Brian returned downstairs after putting the over excited child to bed.

He found Lindsay in the kitchen washing up.

"So where's the spawn of Saturn tonight?"

"Melanie is at a board meeting at the centre, I said I would stay here with Gus so that we wouldn't have to find a sitter"

"I would have watched him" Brian reminded her, a little hurt that they never seemed to call on him.

"I know but I was tired and didn't really fancy it, anyway I know you have your big important campaign going on at the moment, how's that going by the way? Is the job yours yet?"

Brian sighed and continued to tell Lindsay the whole story about Justin Taylor and his dad. Lindsay didn't interrupt but at some point during his story she had sat down at the kitchen table and Brian joined her. She waited until she was sure he had finished and then whistled.

"Jesus Brian what were you thinking? Well you wasn't thinking but leading with your dick as always" Lindsay scolded.

"I've never let my dick get in the way of work before, sure I fucked a dozen clients but I've never jeopardised my career to get laid"

"Then why did you with Justin? And why risk the biggest break of your career?"

"I don't know, this kid has the most fuckable ass I've ever seen but it was more than that, he was so innocent and obviously gay but completely unaware of the fact and I just wanted to help the kid"

"Like some sort of Sex Yoda? Do you have feelings for this boy?" Lindsay asked eyeing Brian suspiciously.

"Don't be so ridiculous, I was just explaining why the kid was so difficult to resist."

"So he was into it when you slept together?"

"He fucking loved it"

"And now he says he's definitely straight?"

"Yep" Brian still couldn't believe the insanity of it all

"Because you basically lead him on, took his virginity and then pushed him aside?"

"I wouldn't put it like that" Brian said defending himself.

"Wouldn't you? Brian your known around Babylon, people know what they are getting into when they hook up with you but Justin is new to all this. Did you tell him before you fucked him that it was a onetime only thing?"

"No" Brian admitted.

"Then he probably thought you liked him and wanted him like he wanted you. He probably woke up and finally felt like he knew where he belonged and he owed it all to you. When you turned around and said that you know longer wanted him he probably felt lost all over again and the only safe place to go was to be the boy he was before he ever met you"

Brian frowned, Lindsay was making sense. He hated thinking about how Justin must have felt when Brian explained that nothing further was going to happen between them. He would never forget the wounded look in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I guess your right" Brian conceded.

"Look you fucked him and it's done you can't change how the kid reacts to it. Just leave him be and let him deal with it in his own way and just thank your lucky starts that the kid kept his mouth shut and you didn't lose your career over it."

"But what do I do about Justin? I can't leave the kid all confused going through life as an unhappy straight man because I fucked up"

"That's no longer your concern, you've done enough damage already. You can't give him what he wants so just finish the campaign and then leave him to find his own way"

Brian still felt unsatisfied. There had to be something he could do? For some unexplainable reason he couldn't bear the thought of Justin living a lie for the rest of his life and the thought of never seeing him again also gave him an unsettling feeling. It must be because he felt bad about the hand he had played in Justin's unhappiness and confusion. Lindsay seemed to sense Brian wasn't content.

"Listen Brian I know you go through life living how you want and having no regrets but I think that's an impossible task to achieve. I think everyone has at least one regret in their lives and I think Justin Taylors going to be yours."

Well that's it for Chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it.

I'm sorry that I put them together and then pulled them apart but that hook up was purely out of lust and I think the boys need to get to know each other a little better plus it would be a little OOC for Brian to fall for Justin after the first hurdle. Don't worry the sexual tension will only getter stronger over the next couple of chapters and it's going to be a very intense week for the boys.

Please let me know your comments.

Thanks xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Tuesday_**

Justin looked at his reflection in the glass of the boardroom window, he looked terrible. His eyes had dark circles around them and his hair was sticking out all over the place. He had barely got any sleep the night before, he kept tossing and turning and everything was going over and over in his head. He could not believe that out of all the months this was the month that Daphne chose to go away and make herself unavailable, the same month he chose to have a goddamn identity crisis. He desperately needed someone to talk to but every night he just went home to his lonely apartment and went silently crazy. Even his art wasn't helping anymore because every time he picked up a pencil or piece of charcoal he found himself drawing the lean lines of Brian Kinney's naked body. When he finally gave up and tried going to sleep he dreamt about that body and woke up in a cold sweat and felt too frightened to go back to sleep.

Brian was the definition of a sweet dream and beautiful nightmare depending on how you chose to look at it. What Brian did to him in his dreams was pure bliss but having to wake up to the realisation that it was never going to happen in real life again was torture. Justin knew he was probably being a bit irrational telling Brian he was over with men before he had really begun to experience with the whole idea but at the minute he just didn't have the strength to try and work out what he wanted in the future and saying he was straight felt like wearing a piece of armour. Like Brian didn't really have the strength to hurt him because he was also just a one off and not his usual type. Although the idea that any woman could make Justin feel as good in bed as Brian had was laughable and Brian knew it. He considered going back to the diner to talk to Debbie but he was too nervous about who he might run into there. This whole situation was driving him fucking crazy. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, well today was just about to get a whole lot worse,

"Enter" he called out as Brian Kinney walked through the door.

"Morning Sunshine, wow you look like shit" Justin heard a hint of concern in the other man's voice and wondered what it meant he was also surprised to hear him still using then nickname that Debbie had christened him with.

"I didn't sleep too great last night, had a lot on my mind" He didn't need to elaborate, Brian was all too familiar with what was on Justin's mind.

"Did you go out last night, for your birthday?" Brian asked pouring himself a coffee from the facilities already set up.

"No I had dinner with my mum and sister and then I went home"

"You mean your friends didn't try and drag you out?"

Justin considered lying, saying that his large group of friends all had different things to do but he couldn't see the point plus he felt too tired to care.

"No, I didn't really get on with anyone at St James so I never made lots of friends. I met my best friend though, Daphne, she's great but she's away for a month so I'm kind of on my own at the moment. She sent me a postcard for my birthday which made me laugh but I really could have done with going out"

Brian's heart went out to the kid, thinking about him sitting in alone on his birthday. Not that he gave a shit about birthdays but at least Brian had a group of people that he could call on if he needed to go out and unwind.

"Your best friend's a girl?" Brian asked smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't read anything into it"

"I wasn't going to" Brian replied putting his hands up in defence.

Justin suddenly felt self conscious and wanted the attention away from him.

"So what did you do last night? Or should I be asking who did you do last night?" Justin laughed seeing the shocked look on Brian's face, he was also surprised himself at how easy he found making a joke about the situation but then again maybe the lack of sleep really was making him crazy.

"Cheeky little twot. Actually I went to see my son last night"

"God I remember you saying you had a son when we first met but I guess I got a bit distracted by everything else you said" Justin smiled sheepishly as Brian raised his eyebrows knowingly, this really was going to be a long day.

"What's his name? Do you have a photo?" Justin asked breaking the tension.

Brian took his wallet out of his back pocket and moved to sit next Justin,

"His name is Gus" He said proudly opening his wallet to reveal a large photo which he showed to Justin.

Justin stared at the photo intently, it was like looking at a miniature version of Brian, the likeness was uncanny.

"He's beautiful" Justin whispered running his fingers over the photo.

"He's going to be a heart breaker just like his dad" Justin said looking up at Brian smiling, he froze when he realised how close Brian's face was to his and the meaning of Justin's statement was not lost on either gentlemen. Justin cleared his throat and broke eye contact and Brian hastily moved to another seat looking uncomfortable.

"So were you and his mother ever together?" Justin asked genuinely curious.

"Fuck no. Lindsay, that's his mom wanted a kid with her lesbian lover and obliviously wanted my genes and good looks so asked me to be the dad. So I came in a cup and they squirted it up her and nine months later it resulted in Gus"

Justin screwed his nose up at the information overshare and Brian laughed.

"You asked Sunshine"

"I know but you could have just said you were the sperm doner! Do you see him a lot?"

"The munchers raise him but I see him as often as I can and I provide financial support"

"Don't you want be a full time dad?"

"I haven't had much of a role model to learn from so I know fuck all about being a good dad. The only lessons I learnt from my old man was how to neck a bottle before lunch and how to land a punch when you're wasted"

Brian had no idea why he was off loading all of this onto the kid but he was easy to talk to, he regretted revealing so much but when he looked up the kid wasn't looking at him with sympathy like Brian feared but with a look of quiet understanding and Brian wondered how tight Craig Taylor pulled the reins on Justin's life. The kid constantly acted like he was behaving out of duty and not because he was doing what he enjoyed doing.

"Should we get on with some work?" Justin asked and Brian nodded grateful that the kid didn't ask any further questions about his revelations about his childhood.

Brian was relieved, they worked well together as they had before and it felt like nothing had changed between them. If anything they seemed to be getting on better, like they were closer somehow, more in sync.

Justin found himself relaxing in Brian's company and was actually starting to enjoy himself, the humiliation he felt at what had happened between them was still there but it wasn't in the forefront of his mind as it had been all day yesterday. They managed to get so much done whilst finding the time to laugh and joke throughout the day. Justin had asked Brian questions about his friends and Debbie and Brian's accounts of their nights out especially Emmett's had Justin crying with laughter. Justin in turn had told him stories of his and Daphne's time at St James and how they were the most well-known couple without ever being a couple.

Justin even found himself revealing what had happened with Chris Hobbs, how he had found him attractive for months and didn't tell anyone including Daphne how he was feeling. He confessed that in their last month he and Chris had been requested to clear out the games room and despite not being friends for their entire time at school they had found themselves laughing and mucking around together. Once he started he found he couldn't stop, it felt so good to be able to talk about this stuff, he knew Brian would probably think he was crazy but somehow he believed that he would understand on some level. He felt nervous as he told him how close they came to kissing and that they would have done if the teacher hadn't burst through the door demanding that they should have been finished by now.

Brian remained quiet throughout Justin's story, the kid obviously needed to talk and get it off his chest. Brian understood that he wasn't expected to comment on the story or point out the elephant in the room, that Justin had been having sexual feelings towards other men for over a year now. Brian knew that Justin would have to deal with all of this sooner rather than later but Lindsay was right he had already done enough and now it was up to Justin to work though things on his own. Neither man mentioned the conversation the day before when Justin had declared that being gay wasn't an option for him. They were both just content at being able to talk without judgement and enjoy each other's company.

They were getting on like old friends and seemed to have the same opinions where work was concerned. Justin was impressed, Brian really was a genius at what he did, there was never anything negative Justin could say about Brian's works so he just suggested ideas and small changes. If Brian was unsure if something was working the two of them would toss ideas around until they seemed to arrive at a joint idea, Justin loved watching Brian work and found he really did enjoy learning the advertising business. It wasn't until the late afternoon that they had their first difference of opinion.

Brian showed Justin the first boards of artwork that accompanied the copy they had finalised the day before and watched him frown and screw up his nose as if he had a bad smell up his nose.

"What the fuck is that face for?"

"It doesn't work" Justin explained simply.

"What do you mean it doesn't work, what kind of an answer is that?"

"The artwork, it's all wrong for the campaign. Your copy is fresh and vibrant and this is... dull. It's not eye catching or contemporary, it's plain and unimaginative."

"Justin with all due respect, these guys know what they're doing. They aren't just art designers, they follow market trends and design artwork in accordance with market research results and focus group statistics"

"I've studied art"

"I'm sure you have but taking art at high school does not make you qualified to question people's work who have been doing this job longer than you've been alive"

"Then maybe you need some fresh new faces because this art work is for shit and were not using it"

Brian had only know Justin Taylor for a short about of time but he already recognised the look in those stubborn blue eyes and he knew that the kid wasn't going to back down, not today at least. In all honesty he needed to stop anyway they had been at this since he arrived at the Taylor offices just after 12 and it was now almost six, he felt emotionally drained.

"Look we're not in a fit state to make any decisions regarding the artwork today, we have been at this for hours and I don't know about you but I'm fucking exhausted and I need a drink. How about we call it a day and review it again tomorrow morning with a fresh pair of eyes?"

Justin yawned and rubbed his neck, he could do with stopping but he was going to miss the company, he had enjoyed spending time with Brian today.

"Sure I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Justin agreed.

Brian heard the sadness in the kid's voice and knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing what he was about to do. He could hear the voices in his head screaming at him to back off and leave the kid alone but Brian didn't want to do that and he always got what he wanted.

"Justin why don't you come out with me and everyone to Woody's tonight" Brian asked.

"Is that a joke?"

"No it's not a joke, you don't need to be gay to go to Woody's or to go out for a night with some gay friends. Plus Emmett keeps grilling me about when he is going to see you again, I think he has a soft spot where you're concerned"

"Really?" Justin asked, pride creeping into his voice and a smile sneaking onto his face.

"Yes, now come on get your shit together and I'll give you a lift there. I would usually go home and change but we've already worked late and everyone will be there soon plus were not going to Babylon, only for a few quick drinks at Woody's"

"Are you sure you don't mind, what with everything that's happened with... well you know?"

"Justin just get your shit and come on" Justin didn't need to be told twice.

Justin liked the feel of Woody's, it was just a bar so there was none of the intense and over whelming atmosphere that Babylon had but is still made you feel like anyone was welcome. There were still men talking closely together and kissing occasionally but it was more reserved and a little less intimating, it was exactly what he needed tonight.

Brian placed a hand on his lower back and led him to a table already occupied by Emmett, Ted and Michael.

"Baby your back!" Emmett cried excitedly and genuinely seemed pleased to see Justin standing there. Michael on the other hand looked like he was sucking sour grapes.

"I see the child's come back out to play"

"Play nice Mikey" Justin ignored Michael and took a seat next to Emmett.

"So sweetie are you here looking for a hot new stud to play with" Emmett asked playfully.

Justin hesitated unsure of how to respond, everyone here must have seen him kissing Brian on the dance floor of Babylon, he really should have thought about this before he came out but he just wanted to switch off from everything. Brian took the issue out of his hands.

"Justin has decided that he prefers the ladies" Brian explained taking a seat the other side of Justin.

"So you're bisexual?" Ted asked, he didn't seem to laughing at Justin but curious about what he had to say"

"No I've just decided that I was happier when I was... when I was you know straight. Can we not talk about this right now, I'm kind of sick to death of it all"

"Of course sweetie, one's sexuality can be a minefield, I know mine was"

"Honeycutt you came out of the womb wearing a pair of four inch heels and singing show tunes" Brian teased.

"Honeycutt?" Justin enquired.

"My surname" Emmett explained.

"This is great! Brian I've seen you turn many a straight man gay but I never thought I'd see the day when you managed to turn a gay man straight, you must be losing your touch" Ted said before laughing uncontrollably, Emmett giggled and attempted to hide it but Justin started to panic.

"No, oh god No! It had nothing to do with Brian! That was erm... amazing, I like what we erm...that wasn't what I meant when I said I preferred... er you know." Justin stuttered while his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Ignore him Sunshine, Ted's just jealous because he can't get any man into bed, gay or straight. Right I'm getting the drinks" with that Brian stormed off.

Brian never asked Justin if he wanted a drink but he brought him a beer anyway, when Justin tried to hand him the money Brian waved it away, the other men noticed the gesture but wisely kept their thoughts to themselves.

Brian watched Justin down his drink and then smile with satisfaction like the drink was exactly what he needed. He subtlety pushed his own drink towards the kid and saw him nod in appreciation. He obviously needed it, it had been one hell of a couple of weeks for the kid and it can't have been easy going through all that without anyone to talk to. It was good that the boy was out and relaxing.

Justin drank his and Brian's beer and just sat back and listened to the guys talk and it was bliss. There was no thinking or worrying he just let the alcohol work through his system and force him to relax. He loved listening to Emmett, he was so animated when he talked and Justin thought he could just sit there and listen to his stories all night. Even though some of the stories were extremely crude and always contained other men, Justin didn't feel uncomfortable and he hoped that one day Emmett in particular might be his friend. Justin also found Ted amusing even though his sense of humour was dry unlike Emmett's, Ted enjoyed trying to wind Brian up and on the rare occasion when he succeed it was fun to watch. When Michael forgot that he was meant to dislike Justin, he actually seemed like a nice guy but he hardly spoke two words to Justin.

The beers had been in constant flow and Justin found himself pleasantly drunk, Brian, Michael and Ted were off playing pool so Justin was talking to Emmett and trying not to slur his words.

"You're so funny" Justin said grinning up at the older man.

"And you're so adorable and apparently drunk. It's a shame your no longer into your fellow man because sweetie your fellow man is sure into you" Emmett said laughing looking around the bar.

"What do you mean?"Justin asked slurring slightly.

"Well honey, every man in here wants you" Emmett said stroking the hair of the young boy sitting next to him, he would kill for hair like Justin's

"Not everyone" Justin replied looking over at Brian wistfully, he laid his eyes down on Emmett's shoulder and closed his eyes as the room started to spin.

Emmett followed the boys gaze to Brian and continued to stroke the kid's hair lovingly as he rested on his shoulder.

"Ahh honey the only thing you will take away from that is a broken heart" Emmett whispered kissing the blonde who was now asleep, on the top of his head.

Brian looked over and saw Justin with his head resting comfortably on Emmett's shoulder, when he saw Emmett lean over and kiss the boy on the head he felt angry and something that felt suspiciously like jealousy but that was impossible.

"Game's over" He said throwing his cue stick down and storming over to Emmett.

"Comfortable Emmett?" He spat growing considerably angrier at seeing the two of them sitting so snug together.

"Oh stop getting your knickers in a twist! The kid is drunk and exhausted, I think it's time for him to go home" Emmett explained making Brian feel embarrassed about his little outburst.

"I think so too" Brian replied coldly.

He managed to walk the kid who was still half asleep to his jeep and just got the address of where he lived out of him before he fell back to sleep. Brian brushed a strand of blonde hair out of the kid's eyes and for no explainable reason leant forward and kissed the kid on the forehead like Emmett had done in the bar and then proceeded to drive him home.

"Wow it's a nice place you have here" Brian remarked as he took in the surroundings while he half carried Justin, who was now more awake through the door of his apartment.

"Yep, all this is mine, I can have anything I want as long as I become what he wants me to be" Justin was in the process of taking off his shoes but he kept throwing his hands round in a dramatic way to empathise his speech.

"And who does he want you to be?" Brian asked partly to humour Justin and partly because he found himself fascinated with his drunken ramblings.

"Him"

His answer confused Brian "Your dad wants you to be him?" he checked.

"Yessss" Justin sang throwing off his sweatshirt and collapsing onto bed "because I have what he wants so he needs be to be him, to be perfect like him"

"And who do you want to be?" Brian asked quietly as he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Me" Justin whispered and then he was gone, fast asleep and probably already dreaming.

Brian walked out of the bedroom and looked around at the apartment again, It really was a great space and so tastefully decorated. He ran his eyes over the living area and noticed a large cupboard in the corner, where a door was half open and a key was held tightly in the lock like someone had forgotten to lock the door again but why would the kid need to look a cupboard door anyway? Curiosity got the better of him and he quietly walked across the room to open the door the rest of the way and as he looked inside he learnt who Justin Taylor really was.

On one side of the cupboard was multiple drawers full of art supplies, he had never seen so many brushes, pencils, pastels and paint pots in his life and the rest of the cupboard was filled to the brim with giant canvasses and dozens and dozens of sketch books.

Brian spent the next half hour looking at every piece of work created by Justin Taylor and he was stunned, the kid was an amazing artist, no scrap that he was a fucking genius. His range of media and themes was unbelievable, Brian had never been that interested in art but every piece of Justin's seemed to draw him in.

Brian was secretly pleased to discover his own fine figure gracing the pages of almost an entire sketchbook, he enjoyed learning how Justin saw him, what he looked like through his eyes. He looked beautiful. He felt guilty about looking at his work which was obviously personal to him without an invitation but it was worth it, someone needed to tell this kid he was wasting his time studying business.

Brian would pay a fortune to have someone with Justin's talent working in his art department and he suddenly remembered the argument they had earlier about the art work for the campaign, shit he should have listened to him. Well he wasn't going to make that mistake again, the kid was an amazing artist and it's about time the world knew it.

He packed the artwork away carefully in the cupboard exactly how he had found it and walked out the apartment leaving the artist sleeping soundly.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5, I know it was a bit of a filler chapter but everything had felt quite fast paced up until now so I thought the boys deserved a bit of quiet time.

As always please comment xx


	6. Chapter 6

I would just like to thank Predec2 for providing me with some much needed help, it was greatly appreciated :-)

And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, i hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**_Wednesday_**

Justin walked into Vanguard reception and waved at the receptionist, she acknowledged him and gestured for him to go straight through. He tried to smile politely but all he could think about was not throwing up. He had never felt so hung over in his life, the last thing he remembered was talking to Emmett in the bar and the next thing he knew, he was waking up in bed with no clue of how he got there.

He had found getting up to go to work with Brian this morning to be an extremely difficult challenge, they had decided to meet on Wednesday and Thursday at the vanguard offices so that they could utilise Brian's members of staff to put the campaign together and have easy access to the art department. Ha! If you could call it that! Justin was angry at himself, feeling this rough meant that he wouldn't have the strength to strongly argue his opinion of the art work, maybe that had been Brian's ultimate plan.

He knocked on the door of Brian's office and walked in when he was instructed to do so.

"Morning sunshine, did you sleep well?" God he was so infuriating, how did he stay up all night drinking and probably fucking and still look like a model the next day?

"No I feel like shit, how did I get home?"

"I drove you home and put you to bed" Justin raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"It was all very innocent sunshine I assure you" Brian explained. In that case Justin was glad he didn't remember it, he was sure that must have been torture, just being near him was torture and it was getting worse every day.

"Good to hear it" He knew he didn't sound convincing but didn't really give a shit.

"Well, I hope you're not feeling too rough because you Sunshine have a very busy day ahead of you and I need you at your best"

"I'll be no busier than usual, were already on schedule for what we plan on presenting to my dad on Friday"

"Ahh slight problem, you see that was yesterday but today is a whole different story. Were scrapping all the previous artwork and starting from scratch and you are managing the project team and the entire process so chop chop off you go" Brian waved his hand in a dismissing motion but Justin was having none of it.

"I thought High School art didn't qualify me to have an opinion?"

Brian shrugged, hoping to avoid too many questions, "I changed my mind"

"So yesterday you wouldn't even listen to what I had to say but today you're putting me in charge of everything?" Justin asked disbelievingly.

"That about sums it up" Brian smiled and continued to get on with some work hoping Justin would just leave without any further questions or explanations. .

Justin didn't know what to say, he was desperate to get his hands on the art work and he was thrilled that Brian had asked him but something didn't add up, Brian would never gamble with something this big unless he was sure he knew what he was doing... Unless he knew! It suddenly clicked that Brian had been to his apartment the night before and the realisation hit him.

"You looked at my work last night at my apartment didn't you?" Justin's voice was shaking with anger.

"Yes" Brian responded unapologetically.

"How dare You! They were private, they were in a locked cupboard"

"The cupboard was unlocked"

"So you think that gives you the right to look? What did you see?"

"Everything" Brian replied honestly.

Justin had never felt so angry in his life but the second Brian revealed that he had seen his work Justin was overcome with an overwhelming desire to know what he thought, his opinion suddenly felt like oxygen and Justin desperately needed to breathe.

"Those pieces were never meant to been seen by anyone but now that you have what do you think?"

"I think that those pieces need to be seen by everyone but you don't need me telling you how good you are you already know that, plus I just told you that I'm putting you in charge of the artwork for this project so there's your answer"

"Thank you" Justin stuttered shyly his anger evaporating immediately from hearing the praise. He had never discussed his art with anyone apart from his mum and Daphne before and he knew that they would both praise him no matter what their true opinion was but Brian wouldn't lie, if he didn't like it he would say so.

"Don't mention it but one quick question, why are you going to Dartmouth to study business?"

"That's all I've ever wanted to do"

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because when I looked at your work all I could see was your passion for it, it was on every single page"

"Art is a hobby not a career" Justin said through gritted teeth.

Brian rolled his eyes at the statement "Whose words are those I wonder?"

"That's irrelevant, it's the truth"

"Oh grow up Justin you're a man now, are you going to spend the rest of your life doing what your father tells you to do?"

"He only wants what's best for me and anyway I have a responsibility and a sense of duty towards my family"

"Just blink and you're also going to have a wife, two kids and a dog all of who's needs and wants you're going to end up putting before your own"

"That's what you do for your family! And stop making fun, this is my life were talking about" Justin shouted overcome with anger again.

Brian stood up and walked around his desk until he was facing the young man,

"Exactly! It's your life! No one else's"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Justin yelled refusing to meet the older man in the eye.

"No you don't! You get one shot at this life and you want to spend it living a lie" Brian grabbed Justin's face and turned towards his own.

"It's what I want, It's better this way"

"Bullshit! It's just easier this way! Your Eighteen now, it's about time you started facing up to whoever the fuck you are and whatever you want to be"

"I know who I am and who I want to be"

"Your drunken ramblings last night suggested otherwise" Brian argued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justin felt suddenly nervous, what the fuck had he said last night?

"It doesn't matter and your right, it's your life and you can fuck it up in whatever way you please. Now I believe the art department is expecting you"

"Fine, I'll catch you later"

Brain watched Justin storm out of his office and then he returned to his desk and sat down rubbing his head that was threatening the start of a killer headache. Why was every conversation he had with Justin so exhausting? He seemed to spend all of his time either fighting some weird sexual attraction he felt towards the kid or trying to control his anger at the insane way the kid was choosing to live his life and the massive fuck up he will be if he followed through with it all. However what was really playing on his mind was why he gave a fuck? The kid was a business associate and in a month or so he would be out of his life never to be seen again so what did it matter if he turned out to be a miserable straight man in a suit? The kid was getting under his skin and it was stressing him out, in fact the quicker this campaign ends and his time with Justin is over the better he just hopes he can straighten the kid and set him on the right path out before he's gone for good.

All of Justin's anger evaporated the second he walked through the door of the art department, he was in heaven. He was greeted by Richard who had designed the original artwork and he expected to be met with hostility but the team had obviously been briefed on the importance of this campaign because they were all extremely nice and bent over backwards to be useful. Justin got stuck in and told them his criticisms of the original design and where improvements could be made, they all listened avidly making notes along the way and then went to work on the various tasks Justin set them whilst he spent some time with Richard learning the technical side of what they could do and the mechanics behind it all which Justin had no experience of.

Richard watched Justin work and found himself impressed. When Mr Kinney had stormed down here at 8.50 a.m. and told them that they would be working under the direction of Justin Taylor for the duration of the campaign, Richard had hit the roof demanding to know why Justin was getting involved. Brian had informed him that Justin was displeased with the entire content of their work and refused to use it. Richard had wanted to ring the kid's neck and was plotting to do so when Brian saw the intent in his eyes and smiled,

"May I remind you folks that this campaign is worth a great deal to this company and certainly worth more than any of your jobs, so the penalty for fucking this up will be severe. As the son of the director of our new favourite client Justin is to be treated like fucking royalty within these walls within reason so please play nice and be good boys and girls oh and Richard pay close attention, I've seen what this kid can do, you might learn something"

Just from the briefing Richard knew that Brian was right but instead of feeling threatened Richard found himself excited, it had been a long time since anyone had worked with any real passion down here and Richard had missed it. Somewhere along the line they had all gotten complacent and stopped trying to improve, they were already good and considered among the best so why try harder? Listening to someone new and fresh had injected some life into his team they were working with a new found enthusiasm that put a smile on Richards face. They were going to produce some great work together and hopefully the art department would finally get the recognition they deserve.

Justin never dreamed he could have so much fun at work, he was finally working with and interacting with people who spoke his language. People who really appreciated that just changing one colour could change the whole dynamic of a piece and how important it was to have everything strategically placed to make it more pleasing to the eye. As much as he lead the team and gave out directions he also learnt a great deal and soaked up the knowledge, he was in his element. The only thing he missed was working alongside Brian, now that he had had a chance to cool down he felt guilty about his behaviour that morning. Brian had only been trying to help and Justin had thrown it back in his face, what really infuriated Justin was that Brian had the most annoying habit of hitting the nail on the head every time. He called him on things he wasn't ready to deal with yet and the worst part was he didn't think he would ever be ready.

It drove him insane thinking that Brian would be out there somewhere disappointed with the man Justin became, which was absurd because Justin had only known the man for such a short time and his opinion shouldn't mean anything but Justin was quickly learning that it meant everything. He found himself desperate to please Brian and he knew deep down that by doing so he would also be making himself happy, he just needed to figure out if he could live with the consequences.

Brian was relieved to get some alone time to sort out other areas of his workload that had been unavoidably neglected this week but he found he missed having the blonde around. They had actually had fun working all those hours together and Brian's office felt empty without the ray of sunshine sitting there smiling, laughing, pouting. Brian smiled as the boys many different faces flashed through his mind, even when the kid was angry he enjoyed being in his company, he was intriguing, challenging and frustrating. Granted every time that he saw Justin's body consumed with anger he wanted to fuck it out of him. He had hoped that the more time he spent with Justin would make him think of the kid as just a business associate or maybe even a friend but so far it was having the opposite effect. He wanted the kid more and more each day, one night fucking him had not been anywhere near enough, he needed more. One more time and he was sure the kid would be out of his system but he couldn't go there not while the kid was still living his 'I'm straight' fantasy he had already messed with him once he wouldn't do it again.

Using all of his will power Brian managed to stay away from the art department all day even though he was desperate to see what they had come up with and if he was honest he really had missed the kid. By five in the afternoon he gave up and with excited haste made his way downstairs. Brian looked through the glass door and saw Justin talking to Richard, he had the biggest smile on his face and Brian felt that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach which he would call jealousy if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't do jealous. Brian knew the feeling was completely irrational, Richard was married with three kids and just because Justin smiled at someone it didn't mean he wanted them and even if he did it wouldn't matter, Brian thought desperate to convince himself.

He walked thought the door and made his presence known, he smiled when he saw Justin's smile grow even wider at the sight of him. It really was one hell of a smile and Brian wanted to kiss it off the kids face.

"Brian, come and take a look at this" Justin instructed grinning.

Brian took a look at the boards displayed in front of him and turned to nod at Justin in appreciation. The work they had put together in just one day was amazing and Brian suddenly knew what Justin was talking about when he said that the previous boards were for shit. This campaign was a million times better, it was young, fresh and so eye catching that Brian struggled to look away.

"Nice work sunshine" Brian praised.

"It was a whole team effort" Justin corrected him gesturing to everyone standing in the department.

"Well in that case, nice work team" Brian grinned cockily glancing around the room. Everyone was a little stunned, praise from Brian Kinney was like the Holy Grail, they had heard that it existed but had never seen it.

Brian pulled Justin aside,

"Have you finished for the day? I'm starving and thought that we could stop and grab something to eat at Liberty diner and then I could drive you home. I thought we deserved it after such a busy day starting with a very heated discussion."

If Justin didn't know any better he thought that this might be Brian's subtle way of apologising for that morning. Justin had already been invited home with his mum and Mollie for dinner but there was no way that he was passing up the opportunity to spend more time with Brian, he had really missed his company today. He would text his mum on the way and make his apologies.

"Dinner sounds great I'm starving" the boys smiled at each other and were completely oblivious to everyone in the department looking at the interaction between them with a growing interest.

"Sunshine!" Debbie called from across the diner as Brian and Justin walked through the door.

"Oh god it's off" Brian muttered under his breath and Justin turned to frown at him.

"Behave!" He scolded.

"Yes dear" He mocked laughing and watched the kids frown evaporate into an award winning grin.

Debbie observed the boys walking through the diner and take their seats and she couldn't believe how comfortable they seemed around each other, they had obviously fucked but it was more than that, the kid no longer looked like a frightened rabbit in the older man's company and Brian looked ... happy?

"How's things going Sunshine?" Debbie asked as she walked over to take their order, Justin understood the hidden meaning behind the question, as did Brian but he seemed suddenly fascinated with the menu.

"Ok, still a little confusing I guess" Justin replied honestly feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Give it time hun, it will all work out. Now can I tempt you with the pink plate special?"

"Sounds good, Brian?"

"Fuck no I would touch that stuff if my life depended on it, I'll take a chicken ceasar salad or at least your version of it"

Justin rolled his eyes and then stood up excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

"You sure are keeping some interesting company these days kiddo" Debbie remarked raising her eyebrows at Brian.

"It's just business"

"You keep telling yourself that" Debbie said with a condescending smirk plastered on her face.

"Debbie that kid is the son of the man who is going to grant me the glory and riches I've always deserved, so for the meantime kissing that boys ass but not in the literal sense is my life's work. I've just been lucky that he's not so bad, I might even go so far as to call him a friend."

Debbie raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Can't a queer have a male friend anymore" Brian asked innocently.

"Queers can but you can't, I'm still waiting for the day that I hear that you have officially run out of new men to fuck and turn your attention to Michael, Emmett or Ted"

Brian laughed "I think we both know that that will never happen"

"I know" Debbie replied sadly thinking about how much her son desperately wished that wasn't the case.

Justin returned from the bathroom and Debbie went to place their orders.

"So how did you find working in the art department today?" Brian asked curiously.

"It was brilliant, it felt like someone had designed a playground just for me. There were so many computers that could do all these special effects and your supply cupboard is a dream, I could have spent all day in there and been happy."

Brian enjoyed watching the kids eyes sparkle with excitement as he rambled on about his day and felt his anger rise again, how could the kid be so flippant about his happiness? He obliviously had a passion for all this stuff and he certainly had the talent but he was letting it all go to waste.

"Thank you so much for letting me loose down there" Justin said with a mixture of gratitude, awe and lust….. there was always lust.

"I should be thanking you, your designs will guarantee us this campaign and this weekend we should celebrate your success"

"Our success" Justin corrected "We can toast to it at my birthday party this Saturday"

"Fuck, I had forgotten about that"

"You don't need to come" Justin spoke quietly hoping to hide that fact that Brian was the only person he wanted there and in fact Brian was the only person invited that Justin actually knew well.

"Unfortunately your dad's invited me so I have to show, I need to keep the guy happy" Brian explained and Justin's heart sank, so that was the only reason he was going?

"oh" was all Justin could manage but that one small word was dripping with sadness and Brian heard it, he hated hearing such misery on the kids usually cheerful voice and he was really beginning to hate the feeling of being the one to put it there.

"Justin" Brian began softly but was rudely interrupted by someone bellowing across the diner.

"Give me a fucking break! He's here again? Do you have him on some sort of lead Brian? Or is the kid stalking you?" Michael shouted liking the sound of the latter explanation.

Brian and Justin turned towards the commotion and saw Michael and Emmett both walking through the door wearing identical red faces, Michael out of anger and Emmett's was out of embarrassment.

"Brian could I have a word with you outside please?" Michael asked.

"I was about to stay the same thing" Brian said is a calm and almost eerie voice, he had a blazing look of anger in his eyes and Justin didn't fancy being on the receiving end of such a look, good luck Michael he thought.

"Michael what on earth has gotten into you?" Debbie screeched from her side of the counter but both men ignored her and walked out of the diner. She shook her head in disappointment and carried on with her work while Emmett came to sit down opposite Justin.

"Hi sweetie, how's things?" Emmett could see the embarrassment on the kids face and he wanted to take his mind off the spectacle Michael had just made of himself.

"Not too bad. Emmett was does Michael hate me so much? I haven't done anything to him, I didn't get a chance he hated me on sight"

Emmett screwed up his nose and frowned as if debating how much to tell him.

"It's not that he hates you, he just doesn't understand why Brian is spending so much time with you. In all honesty we're all a bit surprised by his behaviour"

"But you don't treat me like something you scrapped off your shoe so why should Michael care who Brian spends time with?"

Emmett smiled sympathetically "Oh sweetie isn't it obvious?"

It suddenly all fell into place "He's in love with Brian?"

"Since they were kids, Brian loves him like a best friend and a brother but never a lover. He's suffered years of unrequited love so he's a little bitter, don't be too hard on him" Emmett patted Justin's hand like a mother would do to her son and Justin knew instantly to trust him and listen to him. He felt sorry for Michael, he didn't feel any guilt, he had done nothing wrong and he wouldn't be made to feel bad but loving someone who would never love you back must be torture. Panic and realisation gripped Justin's heart, is this where he was headed? A life of loving someone, wanting someone and never having them touch you or kiss you? Recently when he pictured his future, the image of his future wife and kids were fading fast and was replaced by spending days with Brian like they had done this past week but that wasn't real life. Soon this campaign would be over and they would go their separate ways, Brian would return to his life as the ultimate playboy fucking everything in sight and Justin would return to what exactly? Dartmouth? Business Studies? Emmett's hand waving in front of his face brought him back to the present moment.

"Back to earth sweetie! So anyway what is going on between you and Brian?"

"Nothing we're just friends"

"Baby apart from Michael I'm the closest thing that boy has to a friend, he ridicules me, he tolerates me and I know he's there if I ever really need him but he has never taken me to Woody's and paid for my drinks all night and he has never taken me for dinner, ever"

"What makes you think he's paying for dinner?"

"I bet this meal is taken care of before you even see a bill cross hands" Emmett wagered.

"So I'm what? A rent boy?" Justin asked insulted.

Emmett laughed "Of course not sweetie, your worth a lot more than Brian from what I hear I'm just saying that Brian seems to have taken you under his wing, he appears very protective of you"

Emmett considered telling the kid how Brian had reacted to Emmett kissing him on the forehead but it felt too personal to Brian for Emmett to discuss it freely so he danced around the topic.

"Look how he looked after you when you got drunk the other night"

"Oh god, don't remind me, did I make a fool of myself?

"Not at all sweetie, in your inebriated state you made an extremely active listener to all of my fabulous stories so I was encouraging you to drink but when Brian saw the state you were in he insisted on taking you home"

"He's probably just being nice and spending time with me because he desperately wants this commission and thinks that I can make it happen for him"

"Ha Ha! Oh sweetie don't be dim, it isn't becoming on you. I think that the safest thing for Brian to do in regards to the campaign is stay away from you, after that night in Babylon Brian apparently was a mess thinking he had fucked up any chance of winning the commission by fucking you. He knew that and still he took you back to his that night, after such a close call he should have stayed well away from you after that but alas here you are. You must be extremely hard to resist." He winked at Justin.

"I've known Brian for a long time and as much as fucking his one true passion he would never let it interfere with his work, he would never risk a sale for a piece of ass" Emmett continued.

"So why did he with me?" Justin asked bewildered.

"Why indeed young Taylor? And not just any campaign but the most important one of his career!"

Well wasn't that food for thought Justin thought going over Emmett's words in his head but there was no time to analyse because a calmer Brian and a sour faced Michael were making their way back to the table. Michael stood directly in front of Justin.

"Justin I'm sorry I was rude to you" Michael muttered grudgingly, Justin tried not to laugh, he could almost see Brian pulling his strings making his friend an apologising puppet.

"I should think so too! I don't know what came over you, storming here in yelling at sunshine like that" Debbie interrupted bringing over the boys dinner.

"It's ok Debbie and your forgiven Michael" Justin said smiling, hoping to break the tension.

"Come on Michael, let's leave these gentleman to enjoy their dinner. Bye boys!" Emmett took Michaels hand with a quick wave from both of them they made their exit.

"Is everything ok? I didn't mean to cause trouble between you and your friends"

"Forget it, I already have. Michael was just throwing his toys out of the pram" Brian assured the younger man. They both ate in silence too preoccupied to keep a conversation going. When Brian suggested they leave Justin enquired after the bill and Brian waved his hand again to indicate that it was taken care of and Justin felt even more confused.

The silence continued throughout the journey home, Justin kept thinking about what Emmett had said and trying to make sense of it all and Brian was still pissed off about his conversation with Michael. As soon as they had got outside Michael had started to whine, saying that Brian was neglecting his friends and that he hadn't made any time for Michael that week. Brian had already seen him twice that week the only difference was that Justin had been there both times. Most days Michael's obsession with him didn't cause him any grief, he knew that on some deep dark level he almost thrived on it but on days like today it was a royal pain in the ass. He was jealous that Brian was spending time with Justin and he was acting like a spoilt brat. Brian had actually enjoyed this week, taking a break from reality and not spending every night with the same faces, Justin had been a refreshing change. Brian reminded Michael that in a couple of weeks Justin would be out of their lives but as he watched the kid jump out of the jeep and wave goodbye he realised that he really wasn't looking forward to it.

**_Thursday at Vanguard Offices _**

Brian surveyed the boy wonder as he walked into his office, he looked good enough to eat. He was wearing dark grey suit trousers that fit nicely in all the right places and a royal blue sweater that made his eyes look even more intense. His hair if possible looked slightly longer than when they first met and Brian could still remember how good the silky texture felt between his fingers and that thought reminded Brian of how good those full lips felt around his cock.

Well that was a new record, he thought, the kid had been in his office for only 30 seconds and he was already hard, thank god he was well hidden under the large mahogany desk.

"Morning Brian, I'm back again. God you must be sick of the sight of me by now"

_If only you knew Sunshine, If only you knew._

"Well at least it's the last day, tomorrow we present the campaign to my dad and then its fingers crossed"

"I'm not worried in the slightest Sunshine, this is the best work I've ever done and that's fucking saying something. What with your creative input, it's a done deal!"

Justin laughed and Brian's cock responded to the sound, he wasn't going to catch a break today. It was his own fault, he had barely tricked this week because there just hadn't been time and now he was horny as hell and stuck in an office with the hottest piece of unavailable ass in Pittsburgh, typical!

"Where do you want me today up or down?"

_Down sunshine, definitely go down and preferably on me._

"I need you up here to finalise a few things first and then you can spend the afternoon in the art department making all the final changes and putting together the finishing touches. I have an appointment at 10 am that I couldn't get out of, the client was adamant and we can't really afford to lose him but you can stay in my office and continue to work through the last boards, I shouldn't be gone for longer than 40 minutes."

"That's no problem" Justin yawned and stretched his arms out revealing a teasing glimpse of his lean torso, Brian resisted the urge to bang his head on the desk, he needed to get laid and fast.

They had barely got to work when a frantic knock on the office door interrupted their focus.

"Come in before you break the fucking door down" Brian bellowed.

Lindsay walked in carrying Gus and looking highly distressed. Brian jumped up concerned and automatically thought the worst.

"Is Gus ok? Are you ok? Is anything wrong with Mel?"

"Gus is fine, were all fine I just desperately need you to watch Gus for a couple of hours because I have a hospital appointment that I cannot miss and Mel's at work and the babysitter's sick."

"Until when?" Brian asked leaning forward to take his son out of her tired looking arms.

"Midday ish" Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay I can't I have a meeting, can't you reschedule?"

"Brian I have waited two months for this appointment I'm not rescheduling, you are just going to have to reschedule your meeting" Lindsay challenged.

"That's not an option I've already tried"

Justin watched the episode in front of him and was fascinated, for starters Gus looked even more like his dad in the flesh and watching Brian hold his son made Justin's heart melt.

"Er I could watch him if you need someone" Justin volunteered nervously.

"Who the hell are you?" Lindsay asked, noticing the blonde in the corner for the first time.

"Sorry, I'm Justin Taylor, I'm working with Brian on a new campaign" Justin explained holding his hand out for Lindsay to shake.

"So this is Justin?" Lindsay asked Brian with a wicked gleam in her eye, her dilemma temporality forgotten. Justin smiled embarrassed, Brian had mentioned him to the mother of his kid?

"Thank you so much for offering Justin but I don't know a thing about you so I couldn't bring myself to leave my son with you, I'm sorry" Lindsay said still eyeing the blonde curiously.

"I completely understand but Brian will only be gone for about 40 minutes and I would just stay in this office while he played with his toys, Cynthia would be right outside the door the whole time. I used to watch my little sister Mollie all the time when we were little, plus Brian will be in the building he will just be one floor down and could be back up here in a heartbeat." Lindsay round herself wavering, she really didn't want to miss this appointment, she glanced at Brian for advice and he nodded in approval.

"I've seen the kid side step an ant on the side walk so hewouldn't hurt it, I think Gus will be safe under his watch for half an hour." Brian reasoned.

Lindsay grabbed a pad and pen from her bag,

"God I can't believe I'm doing this! Melanie is going to kill me. Right Justin here is my cell, I want you to text me when Brian goes into his meeting, then again half way through the meeting to let me know how it's going and then again when Brian's back ok?"

"You're being paranoid" Brian informed Lindsay.

"No it's fine, Lindsay I know how nervous you must be especially because you haven't met me before but I promise you I will guard him with my life and I will send you as many texts as you need to keep your mind at rest" Lindsay felt much more at ease, she liked Justin. On first appearances he seemed sweet, kind, considerate and Brian had told her he was an artist so he was probably sensitive, what the hell was he doing with Brian? The kid was going to get his heart smashed into a million pieces but right now that wasn't her problem.

"Thanks boys I really appreciate this, right Gus mama has got to go, you're going to spend some time at daddy's office with daddy and Justin. I'll be back in time to give him his lunch ok, bye guys"

"What do we do now?" Justin asked amused by the whole situation, 10 minutes ago they were working away and now they were standing there with a kid.

"You tell me, you're the babysitter" Brian replied smiling as Justin had started to laugh and Gus had started to cry.

It turned out they were only crocodile tears because he was thirsty. They looked though Gus's bag of goodies and pulled out a train set to play with, they all sat on the floor playing. Brian and Justin even managed to have a few conversations about the campaign and took turns in sitting at the desk for 5 minutes to put the ideas down. The kid was having a great time and Justin was brilliant with him, it was obvious he had been around kids before, he had a natural way with them. When the time came for Brian's meeting, he had no reservations about leaving his son in Justin's care.

"Bye Dada" Gus shouted out showing off his toothy grin.

"I'll be back soon sonny boy and Justin don't forget to send Lindsay her dozen texts"

With heavy disappointment Brian left the two boys playing happily in his office.

The meeting was as boring as could be expected and Brian found it difficult to concentrate thinking about the two boys waiting for him upstairs. He went through the motions and the client was pacified and seemingly pleased with the work Vanguard was doing for him, the whole meeting felt rather pointless and Brian believed the client just liked to throw his weight around every now and again.

As soon as the meeting was over Brian ran back upstairs to his office, he opened the office door quietly hoping to surprise them but the sight before him stopped him in his tracks. Justin was sitting at the desk with one arm wrapped round Gus who was perched comfortably on his lap the other hand was wrapped around Gus's hand as he held onto a pencil. Justin's tongue was sticking out slightly in a way Brian had only seen a couple of times when the kid was really concentrating and Gus was also concentrating so hard and seemed to be enjoying every second. It appeared that Justin was giving the kid his very first art lesson. They looked so fucking adorable sitting there together like that and Brian could have watched them all day, his chest suddenly felt tight and a feeling of dread came over him. He realised that Justin had entered his life so forcibly and abruptly the same way his son had came into the world and turned Brian's world upside down. Both boys had been a force to be reckoned with and Brian had no power to resist where either boy was concerned. He understood that he couldn't remove Justin from his life just like he hadn't been able to stay away from Gus after he was born. Both boys were here to stay. Fuck!

Well that's it for chapter 6. I know things have been a bit quiet in the action front between Brian and Justin but it all kicks off in the next chapter (I think they have had enough time getting to know each other!)

Thank you again for all of your comments and please continue to review and let me know your thoughts and ways I can improve xx


	7. Chapter 7

Please note this chapter contains detailed sexual acts between 2 males, if this is not something you wish to read about then please miss this chapter out.

Thank you and enjoy xxx

**Chapter 7**

**_Saturday_**

Brian stood in the mirror and used his reflection to tie his tie perfectly, he looked over his reflected image and smiled, he looked hot. The dark grey designer suit he had chosen to wear tonight was custom made and it showed. His perfectly proportioned body looked lean and muscular in all the right places. Looking this good he could handle anything and he needed that tonight, he couldn't work out how he felt about the upcoming evening he just knew that he's rather not go.

He should be ecstatic, they had won the campaign. Vanguard was hired and Brian was a legend, his first bonus was already on its way but looking back over the last couple of days he just felt exhausted.

After seeing Justin play happy families with his son he had freaked out, he walked into the office and immediately sent Justin downstairs to the art department saying that he was concerned about getting everything done before Friday. He left work early that day without seeing Justin again or saying goodbye, he sent him an email confirming that everything was ready and that he would see him at the Taylor offices at 9 am the following morning. The kids reply had been brief and formal so Brian knew that he had pissed him off by just leaving without saying anything.

Justin had been waiting for him in reception the next morning but didn't mention anything about his disappearing act the day before.

"Are you ready?" Justin asked.

Brian had looked into his beautiful face and he knew that if there was ever a time to forget everything and just focus then right now was that time. He pushed all thoughts of the blonde from his mind and psyched himself out to do what he did best.

"Let's go" Brian said confidently storming past him towards his ultimate goal, leaving the kid behind wondering why he was being given the cold shoulder.

He had killed the presentation and Craig Taylor could not keep the impressed look off of his face. The man was full of praise and said that the campaign was going to Vanguard without a shadow of doubt as long as Brian was running the show. Craig cracked open a bottle of Champagne and the three men toasted to what Craig had described as the start of a beautiful, mutually beneficial partnership. Brian felt uncomfortable that most of the praise was being directed at him and he wanted Justin to be recognised in the campaigns success.

"Craig did you know that Justin managed all the art work for the project? Your son is very talented" Brian could see Justin smiling out the corner of his eye but he couldn't look at him, he was finding it hard enough just being in the same room as the kid and not touching him.

"Well I don't suppose it will do him any harm getting a taste of all areas in the field that make up a decent advertising campaign but in future let the designers do their job Justin, if Brian doesn't need you then you are to be here getting on with your work"

Craig left shortly after that, congratulating them both one last time before he left. Once they were alone in the boardroom, Justin turned on Brian angrily,

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"Don't be so ridiculous why the fuck would I be mad at you?"

"You won't even look at me!" Justin cried frustrated.

"I was focused on the job at hand, I know your privileged upbringing might make this difficult for you to understand but not everything is about you"

"Why are you being such an ass? If I've done something then just tell me don't treat me like shit just because your in a bad mood"

"Fuck. You haven't done anything wrong, I'm not mad at you and I'm not in a bad mood, I've just won the campaign of my career I'm fucking ecstatic. Look I really have to go, I have a million and one things to do and Vance is going to be on the edge of his seat waiting to hear how everything went. I'll see you at your birthday party tomorrow night" Brian said and then walked out the door before Justin could say a word.

Brian sighed as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror, what a fucking mess he had made of everything. He had made the kid feel like shit and why? because he had felt the tiniest thing resembling a feeling towards him, what a fucking coward. And now he was all suited up and ready to a celebrate the kids milestone birthday with him, he would probably have security ready to kick him out. He knew he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer, he was already late so he looked over himself once more and made his way to the Taylor residence.

Brian thought he did ok for himself financially speaking but he had never experienced wealth of this scale before. As he pulled into the large circle driveway he got a good look at the Taylor mansion, it was fucking huge. As he pulled up outside the front door a man in a black tuxedo approached his car, Brian lowered his window,

"Name please" The man asked in an official manner.

"Brian Kinney" He replied, amazed at the level of security there was for an 18th birthday party.

The man searched what must have been a list resting on his clipboard and once he was satisfied he smiled politely and opened the door of Brian's jeep.

"Welcome Mr Kinney, if you would like to give your keys over, the valet will park your car and give you a ticket, this way please"

Brian handed his keys over to another gentleman dressed in a white suit and then walked through the large double entrance doors. The place was like something out of a film, two large staircases curved up and met in the middle of the second floor and a large chandelier hung above his head. He didn't get a chance to explore further because a man directed him down a long hallway toward the sound of live music. He followed the hallway until he reached a set of open glass doors that led outside to a large garden where the party was being held, not that you would know it was a garden because the whole area was covered in a thick silk sheet that was decorated with tiny fairy lights. A large silver and white banner hung from the centre of the room with '_Happy 18__th__ Birthday Justin'_ written on it. Brian thought back to his own birthdays which consisted on his mother giving him an extra long slurred kiss on the cheek in the morning before he left for school and a £5 pound note for him to get himself something nice, Brian smiled when he remembered that he had once brought himself a birthday blowjob with than £5. He wondered what it would have been like to grow up in luxury like Justin had, he also wondered if everyone here would accept the golden boy if they knew what he and Brian had been up to the week before or would they turn on him like Brian's parents had turned their back on him?

Suddenly the birthday boy was there in front of him looking insanely hot. He was wearing a dark blue suit with faint pinstripes and a crisp white shirt and matching blue tie. Brian was mesmerised staring at the kid's face, he could swear the shade of blue in his eyes changed to reflect the shade of blue he was wearing which was crazy but today they were a deep rich blue and staring at Brian angrily he realised.

"You came" The blonde said coldly.

"I wouldn't miss it" Brian said cheerfully, desperate to break the ice in those cool blue eyes.

"Of course, you wouldn't want to disappoint my dad would you? Me however your okay with pushing aside, you already have everything you want or need from me don't you? the campaign is yours. Congratulations Mr Kinney" He turned to walk away but Brian grabbed his arm.

"Justin wait, I know I acted like an ass yesterday and the day before, I was just stressed out and worked up about the presentation. I was so focused on not screwing up that I acted like a shit, look I brought you a present" Brian pulled a beautifully wrapped gift out from behind his back.

Justin shrugged and gestured behind him, when Brian followed his gaze he saw a table piled high with gifts, fuck, no brownie points to be awarded there then.

"Open it" He requested and Justin hesitated for a moment before removing the wrapping and handing it to a passing waiter. It was an A3 leather bound book and when Justin turned it over he saw a silver plaque on the front which read Happy 18th Birthday,

"It's a sketch book" Brian pointed out unnecessarily.

"It's beautiful" Justin replied slightly stunned "Thank you"

"Cynthia choose it" Brain added hastily.

"Well can you tell her thank you from me then? I'm going to go and put this somewhere safe, why don't you go and say hi to my dad, he's over by the bar"

Justin walked away past the table over flowing with presents, he glanced at them knowing that not one of them would be personal or suited to his taste or personality and none of them would make him feel as happy at the gift that was currently tucked safely under his arm.

As Brian approached Craig he saw that he was standing with a beautiful, elegant blonde women that was unmistakably Justin's mother.

"Brian I'm glad you can make it, I would like to introduce you to my wife Jennifer. Jennifer this is Brian Kinney from Vanguard advertising who has just won our newest campaign."

"Brian it's a pleasure to meet you, Justin has talked about you constantly, he says you're a genius at what you do and an inspiration to work with"

Brian smiled proudly hearing Justin's praise. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs Taylor. Your son is also very talented"

"Please call me Jennifer and thank you for your comments, Justin may be strange but he's certainly gifted"

Why did everyone in this family find Justin strange? Brian wondered but was interrupted when Jennifer started fussing excitedly.

"Craig look she's here, oh she looks beautiful. I'm going to go and say hello and then find Justin, goodbye Brian it was lovely to meet you"

"Who's that" Brian asked curiously.

"That's Justin's date for tonight"

"His date?" Brian checked hoping he was hearing things.

"Yep not that he knows it, it's a surprise. She the daughter of an old business acquaintance of mine and when I saw a photo of her I just knew she was the one so I set it up."

Brian felt angry on Justin's behalf about the ambush he was about to walk in on.

"Shouldn't Justin chose his own dates" Brian struggled to keep the angered edge out of his voice.

"Well he's not doing so well with that so I thought I'd give him a helping hand. Don't worry Brian there's plenty of women here that are single, take your pick"

Brian excused himself and walked off before he said something he would regret, he walked straight to the bar and ordered himself a double.

For the next couple of hours Brian took the opportunity to network the party making contacts and hopefully future business opportunities, He only discussed business or handed out his card when the topic was initiated by someone else, he knew how some people hated discussing business at social events and he didn't want to make a mistake and upset the wrong person. However his attention always remained slightly focused on Justin and his 'date' who he had been in deep conversation with for almost two hours and Brian was growing unexplainably agitated.

Justin smiled up at Emily and encouraged her to continue, she really was beautiful with long dark hair that fell to her waist in soft waves and she had large brown eyes and full red lips. She was also quite interesting, unlike many other girls Justin had tried to date, Emily was intelligent, well traveled and had the same upbringing as Justin so they had a lot in common. Justin enjoyed talking to her but that was it, there was nothing else, no sexual attraction whatsoever. Justin felt no desire to kiss her, or hold her hand or even fuck her, there was nothing. Justin knew this was a set up and he was furious with his parents for doing this to him at his own birthday party but he couldn't bring himself to blame Emily, she was too sweet and innocent. After she finished her story Justin excused himself saying that he had to socialise with some of the other guests when in all honesty he wanted to be alone for a minute, he looked around to check that no one was watching and walked out of his own party.

Out of the corner of his eye Brian saw the birthday boy look around suspiciously and then hurry out of the party. He excused himself to the lady he was talking to and followed the blonde. He watched in the distance as the kid rushed up the main stairs in the hall and made to follow him.

As soon as Justin reached the top of the stairs he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He lent against the banister at the top of the stairs and signed with relief at having a moment to himself. His moment however was short lived when he heard someone walking up the stairs. He was both excited and nervous about seeing Brian Kinney walking towards him.

"Guest's aren't allowed up here"

"Well I'm just looking for the birthday boy and he seems to be hiding away up here"

"I'm not hiding, I'm just taking a time out. My jaw was starting to ache from all the pretend smiling I was doing"

"It's your party sunshine you can frown if you want to"

"It's not my party, if it was you wouldn't be here"

Brian moved so that he was standing directly behind Justin with only inches between them,

"You don't know that" Brian whispered and Justin's body tingled as he felt Brian's breath on his neck.

Justin closed his eyes and remained silent, he felt Brian move even closer.

"How's the date going?" Brian asked, his mouth was now right by Justin's left ear.

"Fine... good, she's fine" Justin murmured as lust started to cloud his brain.

Brian closed the remaining gap between them, he had had enough of staying away, of not touching it was driving him wild. He slid his arms around Justin's waist and started stroking the beginnings of the blondes hard on.

"Does she make you feel like this?" Brian whispered running his tongue over the kid's neck and ear.

"Brian... stop" Justin's protest was feeble, there was no weight behind his words.

"Make me"

"Brian... please" As Brian's stroking pace began to quicken Justin no longer knew if he was begging for release or for Brian to stop.

"Look me in the eye and tell me to stop" Brian's voice was croaky and sounded heavy with lust and the fire in the pit of Justin's stomach started to spread round his entire body making him ache for Brian in places that didn't even make sense.

With one hand Justin grabbed Brian's hands and pulled them away from the outline of his hard on and with the other hand he undid the button on his trousers and pulled his zipper down. As soon as his trousers were undone Justin pushed Brian's hands back to where they longed to be but this time without the barriers.

Brian sucked in his breath and closed his hands around Justin's enlarged cock.

Justin tilted his head back and to the side so that he could run his tongue up the full length of Brian's neck until he found his lips and started to kiss him.

After a couple of minutes Brian pulled away and as Justin lowered his head to rest on his shoulder he started to tease the kid's ear again.

"This is what you want, what your body needs, isn't it?" He purred seductively in his ear.

"Yesss" Justin moaned.

"Tell me what you want" Brian pressed his body into the kids back and began to push his hips up and down so that his own erection was rubbing against his lover's ass causing another delicious moan to escape his lips.

"I...want... you" Justin felt his knees going weak and knew that Brian was now supporting his weight.

"I'm right here...what do you want me to do to you?" Brian asked his own breathing becoming ragged.

"I want...you...to...fuck me... _please" _He cried.

"Here?" Brian asked and Justin's eyes snapped open at the question. Oh god they were still standing in the hallway in plain view, anyone could walk up the stairs and catch a front row view of the birthday boy getting a hand job by an older man. One part of him wanted to take Brian downstairs and have him fuck him in front of everyone but luckily enough the rational part of his brain recognised the absurdity of that plan. He did however need to go somewhere quiet with Brian and now otherwise he was going to come all over his mother's designer hallway carpet.

Justin reluctantly pulled Brian's hands out of his trousers and took his hand.

"Come" he instructed still struggling to breathe properly.

"I'm trying to" Brian replied smiling a sexy grin.

Justin led Brian into his old room knowing that there was a lock on the door and as soon as the lock was slid into place Brian started kissing him roughly. Brian pushed off Justin's suit jacket, undid his tie and all of the buttons on his shirt without breaking the kiss. Justin's trousers were already undone and had now fallen to his ankles so Justin kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his trousers while Brian was removing his shirt and all the while Brian continued to fuck him with his tongue.

Justin realised that he was now completely naked whist Brian was fully dressed once again but this time he felt more confident. He wasn't sure if it was all alcohol cursing through his system or the thrill of being about to fuck in his parents' house while their family and friends were downstairs but Justin felt on top of the fucking world. He pulled away from the kiss and walked over to his old bed, he knelt down onto it and then crawled slowly into the centre of the bed. He bent down slightly and offered his ass up on a plate and turned to look at Brian with come fuck me eyes.

Brian looked at the perfect, creamy body stretched out elegantly in front of him and almost came right then and there. He kicked off his shoes as he walked towards the bed and then he just stood there removing his clothes slowly making the kid wait. He picked up his tie that he had just removed and crawled onto the bed positioning himself behind his prize, he covered the boy's eyes with his tie and then tied it tightly behind his head. He heard the kid gasp but he didn't protest.

"This will heighten all of your other senses but if you don't enjoy it just take it off, I'm going to fuck you either way"

Justin licked his lips at Brian's word and his whole body shook slightly at the sudden intensity of being naked on all fours in complete darkness.

Justin felt a finger trail down the centre of his back and then two hands gently stroking up the back of his thighs both times stopping before they got to his ass, where Justin was desperate for him to be. All of a sudden a tongue that was not his own licked his lips and he desperately reached out to try and capture the sensation again. Brian was right every touch felt like it was magnified a hundred times, he didn't know where to look, he didn't know what to expect and he already couldn't stand it.

A hot breath in his ear indicated Brian's position,

"Don't worry I'm going to take you and soon because I'm aware that your guests downstairs are going to notice your absence before too long. However you have responded so well to this little exercise that I can assure you that this isn't over, we will do this again and when we do I'm going to take my sweet time teasing and pleasing every inch of you until you are begging for me to take you."

Justin's body shuddered as he heard the teasing sound of a foil packet being ripped open.

The teasing tongue flicked his other ear,

"The next time we do this I'm going to tie you up, get it up, fulfill your dreams and make you _scream_"

It was too much, Justin's arms gave way and he almost collapsed onto the bed but strong hands circled his waist and held him in place.

"Not yet sunshine, we both need our release but maybe I should take things a little easier on you"

He lowered the blonde down onto the bed and turned him over so that he was facing him, he gently removed the blindfold to reveal crazy blue eyes driven wild by lust.

Brian placed the boy's slender white legs up on his shoulder and leaned forward to kiss his lover softly on the lips,

"Just relax, I'm doing to take you exactly where you need to go" Brian murmured.

Justin cried out in satisfaction as Brian made good on his promise.

"Holy fuck" Justin muttered as Brian rolled off of him.

Brian walked over to the window, opening it he sat down and lit up.

"Satisfied?" Brian asked smirking.

"Fuck yes that was...unfuckingbelievable" Justin remarked stretching out like a feline cat. He jumped off the bed and went into his old un-suite bathroom to clean up. He studied himself in the mirror expecting to see something different, after an experience like that something must have changed, there must be some telling sign that told the world that he had just been to heaven and back. He was disappointed to see that he looked exactly the same. He walked back into the bedroom and started putting his clothes back on, Brian, he noticed sheepishly was still sitting there stark naked without any discomfort.

"So it's official then" Justin said looking over at Brian. Brian sighed, did they really have to go over this again? There was nothing to make official, he was still naked from fucking the kid and he was already banging on about commitments and relationships.

"What exactly is official?" Brian asked exasperated.

"I'm totally gay!"

Brian stared at the kid dumbfounded before roaring with laughter,

"Fucking twot, everyone but you knew that already"

Justin huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"I could have been straight" He insisted.

Brian laughed again at the blonde dynamite in front of him "please I knew you were queer from the first day I met you, you practically fell over at the sight of me"

"I tripped!"

"You wanted me and continued to stalk me like a horny little puppy"

"Ha like you didn't want me as much as I wanted you!" Justin remarked refusing to back down

"Yes I did, despite everything telling me to stay away"

That remark reminded Justin what a fucking mess he was in now, he could never tell his parents that he was gay but he could never go back to playing straight again so where the fuck did that leave him?

Brian saw the kids face twist in to a look of agony and confusion,

"Stop right there, I can almost see your brain analysing everything. Whatever serious thoughts you are having let them go for tonight" Brian put out his cigarette, walked towards him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Is it always this hard?" Justin asked frustrated.

Brian placed Justin's hand on his growing cock that was gearing up for round two and smirked;

"Yes, but would you have it any other way?" Brian teased.

Justin pushed him off gently, "Brian I'm serious, what the fuck am I going to do?

"Look you have some stuff you need to figure out, with your friends and family and shit but why don't you just give yourself some time off worrying and enjoy your chosen sexuality"

"What about us?" Justin asked wishing he didn't feel the need to know the answer.

Brian sighed heavily hating the fact that they were back here already.

"Justin I meant what I said before, I don't do relationships or love, I fuck. I fuck who I want, when I want and I don't answer to anyone. I'm still too young to be fucking only one person and I may never grow out of that but you are certainly too young to tie yourself down with ideas of monogamy and love. You just discovered your queer, there is so much for you to experience and so many beautiful men to help show you the way"

"So that's it, we just finish the campaign and walk anyway" Justin asked sadly. From the first night with Brian to this moment he felt like he had aged a decade, Brian's words weren't tearing his heart apart like they did before, they were expected and just made him feel numb. He wondered how he had lost his innocence so quickly.

"I wouldn't say that, we'll work together in the future, we're kind of friends, Emmett is smitten with you so he won't be staying away. I also know I'm not done fucking you, as much as I hoped the second time would be enough it appears that we have already made future plans"

Justin blushed as he remembered Brian's plan's, he couldn't wait.

"So there you have it, were work colleagues, friends and whenever one of us feels the need for some extracurricular activity I'm sure the other will be happy to oblige" Brian explained caressing the younger man's neck.

"So we're friends with benefits?" Justin checked.

"God what is it with you kids and your obsession with putting a label on everything. You want a label? Fine, we're queer and that's all we or anyone else needs to know"

"I'm queer" Justin said out loud trying it on for size.

"You bet your ass you are and to help you celebrate this discovery, I'm taking you to Babylon tomorrow night and I'm going to show you all the perks that _come_ with being queer"

"Really?"

"Yes and now you'd really better get that fine ass back downstairs before they send out a search party. I'm going to head off"

"Are you going out to pick up guys?"

Brian smiled at the kid's innocent, old fashioned expression, "Yes I am"

"What are you going to do with them?" Justin asked eagerly.

"Come out tomorrow night and I'll show you" Brian smacked the blonde playfully on his bubble but and went to rejoin the party.

Justin waited 5 minutes before he went back downstairs so that no one would see them returning together. He had a cover story about being unwell in the bathroom all planned out but it was completely unnecessary, no one had even noticed he had gone. All he had to do now was count down the hours until Babylon.

This time when Justin walked into Babylon, he felt relaxed, he felt prepared, he also felt unbelievably nervous and excited. When he walked through the crowd he didn't keep his head down like before, he looked around him at all the men staring at him appreciatively and tried to imagine approaching one of them. The idea seems ridiculous, how would he even know if they were interested in someone like him and what would he say? He looked up at the men dancing on the podiums, they were all dressed as fireman and they were all huge. Justin was sure that both of his hands put together wouldn't fit around the top of some of these guy's arms. Their size frightened him, they would eat him alive and yet he enjoyed watching their behinds wiggle as they danced.

He headed towards the bar where Brian said he would meet him stopping only for a minute to watch what appeared to be a three way kiss taking place right on the dance floor, he looked around to see if anyone else had noticed but no one else seemed to be bothered. He spotted Brian in the distance and his heart quickened, he was standing with Emmett, Ted and Michael. Justin was unsure of how he was supposed to act with Brian in front of his friends, was he supposed to keep his distance or was he allowed to touch him? He wondered how much of their relationship Brian had shared with them, he figured that Brian wasn't really the talking type. He decided to keep his distance and leave the ball in Brian's court.

He needn't have worried because as soon as he reached them Brian immediately pulled him into an intimate kiss,

"Hey" Justin whispered blushing over the public display.

"Hey yourself" Brian replied handing him an iced cold beer.

"Sweetie your sexual mood swings are making me dizzy!" Justin smiled as Emmett pulled him into a hug.

"I know I'm sorry but I know I'm gay now"

"_Well duh_, we all knew that baby, we were just letting you get over your teenage 'I'm straight' rebellion"

"How are you coping?" Ted asked.

"Well I'm still officially in the closet to everyone I know and I guess that at the minute I can only come out to go here"

"And Brian's loft" Ted remarked earning himself a slap around the head from Brian.

"One step at a time, you're already very brave for coming this far. It took me a hell of a lot longer" Ted admitted honestly and Justin was relieved to hear that someone else might have acted as crazy about all this as he had. He didn't want to spoil it by telling the man that he had already sat silent through a year of having these feelings.

"Well Justin welcome to our would" Michael said raising his beer in a salute, it was the first nice thing Michael had ever said to him and he felt like he might actually be starting to fit in.

"Sweetie I hoped you've come prepared to dance this time" Emmett said holding his hand out to Justin but Brian quickly smacked it away.

"Not so fast, it's time for Justin's first lesson, queer 101"

"Hmm Brian I'm not sure you would be the best teacher for that"

"Honeycutt I'm the only teacher for that!"

"Come with me sunshine and let me introduce you to the backroom"

"Is that like a VIP lounge?" Justin called out to Emmett as Brian started leading him away.

"Something like that!" Emmett shouted back.

Justin had thought a blowjob and three way kiss on the dance floor was scandalous so nothing could have prepared him for what he witnessed when Brian escorted him into the mysterious 'back room'. It was like an entire porn collection was being acted out in front of him, there were men everywhere doing... everything. He froze on the spot as fear took over, he searched for Brian's hand and Brian took it and squeezed it gently.

"Just breathe, you don't have to do anything you don't want to but someone will be willing to help you do anything you did want to do. You can just watch for this time if you'd like"

As Justin focused on some of the intimate interactions around him he found himself getting hard and excited, he nervously shook his head answering Brian's question.

Brian pushed him gently back against a wall and sank to his knees. As he undid Justin's jeans Justin found himself becoming self conscious and nervous. He couldn't believe he was allowing Brian to take his dick out in public where everyone could see but as soon as Brian put his mouth on him he closed his eyes and tried to relax. As Brian went deeper and sucked harder Justin opened his eyes and cautiously glanced around the room, most men were still heavily involved in what they were doing but a couple of men were watching Justin and were obviously enjoying the show. Justin looked seductively at the other men whilst getting sucked off and found that he was completely turned on by it all.

All of a sudden Brian stopped and Justin almost cried out in frustration. Brian stood up and walked away leaving Justin standing there naked from the waist down. Justin didn't know what to do, should get dressed or just stand there and wait, he watched Brian whisper in another man's ear and was outraged. Was he serious? He was really going to walk off mid blowjob to fuck someone else? He knew that Brian couldn't commit but surely he could finish a blow job!

He watched with curious apprehension as Brian walked back towards him with the man following closely behind, the stranger was tall, with dark hair and piercing green eyes, he was too rough looking to be truly handsome but he was certainly attractive. Before Justin could protest the man suddenly knelt down in front of him and pulled his semi hand on into his willing mouth. Justin groaned in surprise.

He looked over at Brian, his blue eyes shining with fear and lust,

"Please don't leave me" He begged.

"I won't" Brian promised. He couldn't leave if he wanted to, he needed to see the beautiful look on the boys face as he came. He enjoyed watching the kids breathing become ragged, his eyes screwed up in pleasure, the way he licked his lips and groaned in ecstasy. Brian leaned forward and caught the groan with his mouth. He kissed him deeply, occasionally glancing down to watch the dark haired man suck hungrily on Justin's cock. Brian pulled away when he felt the blondes body tense up to watch as he cried out in release as he came into the man's mouth and held his head in place until he had swallowed it all.

"Brian kissed the flustered blonde again feeling his breathing return to normal.

"How was that?" He asked.

Justin grinned up at Brian, a mischievous twinkle in his eye,

"More" He answered greedily.

Brian laughed whole heartily, that's my boy, he thought taking the kids hand excitedly,

"Come with me"

Brian was meant to just get him started and then leave him to it to get some action of his own but he couldn't walk away. Watching the boy satisfy his new found sexual appetite was the hottest thing Brian had ever seen. Most of the time he couldn't keep his own hands off the kid and continued to touch him or kiss him while he indulged in various sexual activities with different men, other times he enjoyed just standing back to watch. The blonde was on fire and everyone around him wanted a piece of him.

Brian watched two men approach Justin from the front and behind, so that Justin was sandwiched in the middle. As their hands started to explore Justin's semi naked body Brian suddenly realised that he had had enough of sharing for today and wanted some alone time to experiment with the kid. He put an arm on either side of Justin and pushed the two eager men away, ignoring their protests he pulled the boy towards him.

Justin looked up at Brian surprised and raised his eyebrows questionably.

"My turn" Brian explained winking.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 7 and that you didn't find it too graphic, it's difficult to find a balance between supplying the details and leaving it up to the imagination.

As always please let me know your opinions xx


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter, I forgot to mention that I was going away for a few weeks and when I returned I had so much work to catch up on but it's a long chapter so I hope that helps make up for it. _

_Jennifer might seem a little OOC in this chapter but I needed her to be to suit the story and she will be back to normal before the end. So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. xx_

**Chapter 8**

_Monday _

Brian looked across at the man sleeping next to him, he was certainly a man now there was no doubt about it. What they had gotten up to the night before had stolen anything remaining resembling a childhood and propelled him into becoming a man.

Last night had been amazing, Brian had been with virgins before and it was always an ok ride with him doing the majority of the work but he had never witnessed or contributed to another man's every first sexual experience before. Last night he had thrown Justin into the deep end without warning and was fully prepared to save him at any second but the kid had merely panicked for a moment and then swam beautifully. Brian realised, slightly horrified, that although he had partaken in some pretty hot action last night he hadn't actually fucked anyone other than Justin.

He was far too invested in the man's life and he couldn't remember how he had ever gotten so deeply involved. He just knew that he had to take a step back now, he had achieved everything he had set out to do, Justin now knew with absolute certainty who he was and thanks to Brian already had vast sexual experience. Brian needed to get back to his own life now. He would see Justin at work for the next month and then just indulge in the occasional fucking session when desired because despite everything they had gotten up to last night it still didn't feel enough, he still wanted more. He tried not to dwell on the reasons why.

He heard the sheets move and looked over to find Justin's eyes fluttering, trying to open, he found himself excited to see the exquisite blue colour he knew he would find there.

Justin opened his eyes and the first thing he focused on was the god like man lying next to him and the memory of everything he had experienced the night before came flooding back. The sensation was over whelming and before Justin was even fully awake he found himself suddenly aroused.

"Morning" He smiled up at his favourite teacher and contemplated the quickest way to satisfy his rapidly growing lust.

Brian glanced down at the beautiful smile and messed up bed hair and instantly found himself growing hard, staying away from Justin was going to be easier said than done.

"Good morning, how do you feel today?" Brian asked trying to show some concern but finding it difficult because a pale finger had started to travel up his exposed torso.

"Sore but surprisingly unsatisfied" Justin teased knowing what such a statement would do to a man like Brian.

True to form Brian made a sound that sounded suspiciously like growl and violently grabbed his teasing lover and slammed their bodies together.

"No one has ever left this bed unsatisfied" He growled biting down on the other man's earlobe.

"Then you had better do everything you can to keep that reputation intact and fast because I'm close to falling back to sleep with boredom"

In one quick motion Brian turned Justin over until he was flat on his stomach and lifted his arms over his head and held them together in his hands while he climbed on top of his now contained lover.

"You are going to wish you had never said that" Brian threatened and then proceeded to satisfy the young man in every way known to a gay man.

Justin stretched out of the bed completely and blissfully satisfied and wondered if he would ever get enough of this. A month ago he didn't know a thing about sex and now he couldn't think about anything else. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the look on Brian's face as he takes him and it instantly makes him hard again.

He heard the sound of the shower being turned on and he knew that at that very moment Brian was stepping naked under the hot spray of water. He could imagine him massaging the shampoo through his thick dark hair and then using the soap to wash his perfectly chiselled body. Whilst daydreaming Justin found himself unconsciously standing outside the bathroom door with a hand pressed lightly against his recently erected hard on. The images teasing his mind of his naked lover in the shower became too much and the throbbing in his erection became almost painful. He pushed open the bathroom door and walked almost shamefully and naked into the bathroom.

Brian opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening and was rewarded with the sight of a naked and fully erect Justin walking hesitantly in the room. His lover's eyes were cast downwards but he knew that those blue eyes were silently pleading with him to take care of yet another bout of demanding lust. Brian laughed gently and opened the shower door to welcome Justin inside,

"I've created a monster" He commented laughing watching the young man desperately trying to control his sexual urges.

Justin gratefully stepped inside the shower and felt his whole body relax in triumph with the understanding that it would soon be taken care of. He glanced up at a laughing Brian with a frightened look on his face.

"Is this normal?" He asked shyly hoping Brian would understand the question.

Brian pulled the man into his arms and gently started to run the soap over his back.

"Ahh the sexual appetite of an eighteen year old, yes Justin it is completely normal. You are just very very lucky that I also have the sexual needs of an 18 year old boy" He placed his hand around the young man's painfully hard erection and heard him cry out in appreciation.

"You have many years of feeling sexually frustrated ahead of you but luckily there are a million men out there who would be willing to assist in satisfying those urges for a sweet ass like yours"

At the mention of the blondes perfect ass Brian realised that was where he desperately wanted to be. He turned the other man to face the wall and knelt down so that his eyes were level with the beautifully rounded ass cheeks. He gently started to soap them down enjoying how the plump mounds felt beneath his fingers. It really was a sensational ass and it fit with Brian perfectly, his hands, his tongue, his cock, almost as if it was custom made to fit him or should he say _taylor made _... Brian chuckled at his own joke.

As he continued to massage the creamy skin with his soap he suddenly felt very possessive.

**_Mine _**He thought.

He shook his head understanding what a ridiculous notion that was, the ass didn't belong to him and it never would but the thought of a million men staking a claim on this tight piece of perfection made Brian feel slightly nauseous. He didn't want so many men dipping into a piece of property that he had unintentionally invested such a deep claim on but there was no way he could ask the blonde to be monogamous. It was great being young, hot and queer and Brian wanted Justin to experience everything. Plus he would never be able to return the favour so it wouldn't be fair to ask him not to fuck other men.

Brain smiled as a devious but simple plan formulated. He stood up abruptly and pressed Justin firmly against the glass wall.

"When we are next at Babylon we are going to study the art of how to fuck others, you are going to be the world's greatest top... after me that is. That way you can preserve this tight little ass for special occasions." Brian whispered.

"And what may I ask constitutes a special occasion?" Justin asked still struggling to control his lust.

Brian's needs and desires overrode all rational thought, he just knew he wanted Justin to belong to him in one way or another, he tried not to worry about how much of a lesbian he sounded when he answered the blonde honestly,

"When you're in my bed" Brian murmured enjoying the shiver that ran up the naked figure in front of him.

Justin smiled to himself as he replayed Brian's request over in his head. The brunette had basically just admitted that he wants to be the only one that get's to fuck him, which means that he not only plan's on staying around for a bit but that he actually feels strongly enough about him to want to make some sort of claim over him. Could it be that Brian was actually developing some sort of feelings for him? Justin tried not to allow himself to get his hopes up but inside he was positively glowing with happiness and was more than happy to agree with Brian's request. He pushed his ass back and pressed against Brian impressive erection.

"Then I suggest you'd better start showing me how a good top" Justin teased.

Brian smiled and grabbed the perfect ass in front of him, he didn't need to be told twice.

Justin felt nervous as he approached the door to Brian's office, he found the whole situation completely crazy. He had spend the entire night indulging in some kinky and downright filthy sex with Brian Kinney and now after spending the night with him he was expected to just walk into his office and act normal like nothing had changed. When the truth of the matter was, his entire body was humming with excitement about seeing the older man again which in itself was insane because they had only parted company 20 minutes ago. Brian had insisted on giving Justin a lift to the Vanguard offices this morning and Justin had agreed but only on the condition that Brian dropped him off a block away, the lack of arguing from Brian on that point indicated to Justin that he understood the importance of keeping their 'private' relationship confidential even at the Vanguard office away from the prying eyes of Craig Taylor.

He walked into the office after being verbally permitted to do so and wondered how he was meant to play it, was he allowed to say anything to Brian about their private time together or was he just meant to pretend nothing had happened?

"Good morning Sunshine, come over here I want to show you something" Brian spoke without looking up from the piece of paper he was holding, Justin was pleased the older man was preoccupied because he could have sworn that his knees actually shook at the sound of his sultry voice. It sounded like melted butter.

Justin walked around the desk to stand next to Brian and glanced down at the piece of paper in his hands, it was filled with tiny text and from the words Justin could pick out it didn't make much sense to him.

"What am I meant to be looking at?" Justin asked puzzled.

"Look closer" Brian instructed, still not lifting his eyes off of the paper as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever read. Justin leaned forward intrigued and then gasped when suddenly his head was turned sideways and hot hungry lips attacked his own. Justin groaned and melted into the kiss thinking that he would be quite happy to blow his cover if it meant he got to blow something else while he was at it.

The kiss lasted just long enough that Justin's entire body had turned to jelly but not so long that clothes had started to be removed. Brian gently pushed the blonde back to his standing position enjoying the flustered red look upon his usually pale face.

"Every work day should start like that" Brian commented quietly as if he was speaking to himself. Justin could think of nothing better than to start every day the way they had this morning, a few rounds of invigorating sex followed by a tongue fucking in the office.

"Hmm" Justin agreed wistfully gently touching his now swollen lips.

"Right sunshine, let's crack on shall we. I need you in the art room the entire day, we have 6 more campaigns to complete and not much time to get them done"

Justin's heart soared at the prospect of the art room but then plummeted almost instantly,

"I'm not allowed to work in the art room remember? My dad said if you don't need me then I'm to go back to my work at Taylor Made" Justin reminded him sadly.

Brian shrugged and grinned a mischievous and sexy smile,

"Your father said if I don't need you, well I do need you... in the art department. I don't think the location of your work activities for this project needs to be common knowledge, do you?" Brian asked cheekily.

Justin grinned realising Brian's intention, he would get to work in the art department for the entire campaign, they just wouldn't mention it to his dad.

Brian loved watching that king sized grin invade the blonde's face it seemed to light up the whole damn room but he also knew that all this wasn't going to last. Summer was flying by and soon it would be time for Justin to ship off to Dartmouth and then his art would be nothing but a distant memory. Brian was also concerned over the feeling of dread he felt at the idea of Justin going away to college, he had already come to the conclusion that he would have to continue to see the blonde after the campaign was over but only because he wasn't willing to lose such a good fuck not for any other reason. However going out of state to college was something different entirely and then the blonde and his impeccable ass would be gone for good and Brian was not looking forward to that one bit.

"It's not going to last you know" Brian reasoned out loud.

Justin who was almost at the door turned around and was surprised to see Brian looking sullen and almost sad.

"What isn't going to last?" he asked even know he could probably guess what the older man was talking about.

"Well your happiness for one"

"Please don't start this again, I know what I'm doing you have to trust me ok?"

The kid had no fucking clue was he was doing but reluctantly Brian nodded anyway. He would find a way to get through to him eventually, selling ideas was what he did best.

"I'll catch you later" Justin said and then he was gone.

Justin sighed in frustration, he had once again had an amazing time working in the art department but that only confirmed that annoyingly Brian was right, again. The more time passed the more certain he became that he could never be happy studying business at Dartmouth. It was so easy for Brian to sit there telling him what to do but he didn't have to face his dad and disappoint his family. Craig would never allow it and Justin was not ready to lose his family, as demanding as his dad was he was still his dad and he loved him.

He was also constantly aware of the fact that he would need to reveal his sexuality to them one day and to add turning his back on the family business to the list of revelations seemed too much to ask them to take. He knew that time was running out but right now he couldn't think of a solution that would make everyone happy and denial was such a wonderful place to stay in for now.

His phone rang on his desk causing him to jump slightly, he checked the caller ID to see his mom's name flashing on the screen.

"Hey mom" He answered.

"Justin could you come round after work please? I'll cook" His mother sounded short and not like her usual self. Justin hesitated, he hadn't actually made plans to see Brian that evening but he didn't want to miss the opportunity of meeting up later with the man who now consumed his every thought.

"Could we do it another night?" Justin asked silently cursing himself, When had he become so centred around one man?

"No it has to be tonight, your father is out. Please Justin" her tone filled him with concern and curiosity.

"What's going on?" He asked worried.

"I'll speak to you tonight, I'll see you at 7" Then she was gone, she had hung up no '_goodbye'_ no '_I love you'._ That was so unlike her, he decided he couldn't wait. She sent Brian an email apologising saying that he had to leave to complete some other business but that he would see him in the morning and then he made apologies to the art team saying he would double his efforts the next day and then he left.

He arrived at his parents' house to find his mom just pulling into the drive having collected his sister Molly from school.

"Hey Mom, hey Molls" He called out gaining surprised looks from both of their faces.

"Justin" They both cried out but only Molly's cry seemed to be filled with Joy.

"Justin, what are you doing here? I said come for dinner"

"I know but you sounded upset or angry so I couldn't wait. What's wrong" His mother's sombre face did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Come inside"

He followed his mother and sister inside and waited patiently at the kitchen table whilst Molly filled him in on the events of her school day until his mom intervened and handed her a juice and snack and asked her to go and watch TV in the other room. Justin had a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, what the fuck had happened? He watched his mother open a drawer that he knew contained the dinner place settings and pull out a large thick envelope. She joined him at the kitchen table and placed the envelope in front of him, he had barely looked at it when he recognized the logo emblazoned on the front. Oh shit.

"Do you care to explain this?"

He could hear her words but they sounded so far away, his hands were shaking as he pulled the letter out of the already opened envelope and started to read the first line. He didn't even get that far, the first word was Congratulations, he had been accepted. He had been accepted to the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts. He couldn't believe it. He attempted to read the rest of the letter but his hands wouldn't stop shaking, he had applied months ago on a whim not believing for a moment that he would get in. They only accepted a hand full of students a year but he was hoping that in their decline they might have offered him some feedback for the work he submitted. He had only ever shown his work to his close family and friends before and they had been very complimentary but Justin had no idea if they were honest opinions or just said out of obligation. He knew his future was in business at Dartmouth but he had wanted to know if he was any good, he had needed to know. Now that proof was sitting in front of him in a bulking white envelope offering him an alternative future, one he had never dared dream of. He had proof, he was good and they wanted him. He forgot when he moved out that he had applied and given his parents address, he suddenly remembered that his mother was still sitting there waiting for an answer.

"I applied months ago, I didn't think anything would come of it, I just wanted to know if I was any good"

"I don't understand, I have never heard you mention PIFA once, you have always just said that you want to go to Dartmouth, that's your future Justin"

Justin found him frustrated, how could they be so blind?

"Mom, think back... when have I ever said that? Have you ever actually heard me say the words _I want to go to Dartmouth?_" He asked quietly.

"You must have done, why else would we have been planning for you to go there for years? It's always been your dream" Jennifer replied not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"It was never my dream, not really. Dad decided my future a long time ago and I just didn't disagree, I couldn't complain it was a good future and he had his heart set on it"

"It's a great future Justin, you will be a massive success just like your father"

Justin gazed wistfully at the white envelope on the table and realised that for the first time in his life he had a dream and that envelope made it a possibility. He placed his hand delicately over the envelope,

"This changes everything" He admitted sadly.

"This changes nothing! Justin you applied to PIFA as an experiment just to know if you could draw? I've told you a thousand times how good your art is, you do have a talent and the best thing about art and your talent is that they're not going anywhere. When you become the man you hope to be you can finally take a step back and then you will have years to paint at your leisure but please do not throw your entire future away just because a school your barely interested in likes a couple of your sketches"

Justin looked up at his mother and for not the first time in his life felt like he wasn't good enough. His own mother didn't have faith in him to pursue this career so why would anyone else? He knew he was being difficult but Brian was right, his future happiness depends on these decisions and he needs to do what's best for him.

"I want this so much, all I have ever enjoyed doing is my art, you must have seen this? It's my passion so why can't it be my future?" Jennifer looked into her son's stubborn blue eyes and recognised the look of determination, this wasn't going to end well for any of them and she suddenly saw her perfect world spiralling out of control.

"Justin please don't do this? Do you know how unhappy your father will be if you do?"

"So I'm meant to sacrifice my happiness for his?" Justin shouted angrily.

"No Justin calm down, I'm just asking you to think about what this will do to your family. Your Grandfather did what he did because he saw something in you, his paved the way for you and your dad to have great careers and this is how you repay him?"

"I know what Grandfather did for me" Justin spoke through clenched teeth as his anger threatened to boil to the surface listening to his mother using her father's name as emotional blackmail.

"Then please stop this nonsense for everyone's benefit. I want you to be happy, of course I do but maybe you would consider a compromise? Maybe attend some evening art classes at Dartmouth" Justin listened to his mother make hopeful suggestions and he knew that were not going to get anywhere today. He had a lot to think about but right now he was angry, frustrated and needed a fucking drink.

Brian glanced down at his phone for the hundredth time and convinced himself that he was just checking the time and not looking to see if a certain blonde had contacted him. _Crap still nothing. _He received an email saying that he had to shoot off early but he hadn't heard a word since and he couldn't put his finger on why but something about that email didn't read right as if Justin wasn't really with it when he wrote it.

"Brian?" He looked up to see Michael staring at him expectantly, shit what has he said?

"Sorry?"

"Jesus Brian have you taken something already? I said are we going to Babylon soon?" Brian glanced around the almost empty woody's bar and conceded that it would be best to follow the crowd.

"Sure, after this drink" He confirmed and watched his best friends face break into a smile.

"It's been so good to hang out tonight with just the gang, don't you think?" Michael asked.

"Hmmm" Brian responded absentmindedly checking his phone again. He was relieved to see the message icon flashing, he opened the message and a smile crept on to his face when he saw the message was from Justin, he read it quickly

_'If you have some free time could you come over to mine? I need some company, actually I need someone to fuck me senseless.'_

Brian's body responded instantly to the text, that was one invitation he wasn't about to turn down.

"Sorry Mickey, something came up I'm off"

"What the fuck do you mean off? We're just about to leave to go to Babylon"

"I know but something..."

"came up! You just said, it's a shitty way to treat your friends dumping them every time you have an opportunity to get laid" Michael complained.

"Mickey if I dumped you every time I had an _opportunity_ to get laid then I would _never_ see you. I only wonder off when I want to fuck. Stop being so sensitive, I've been with you all night, we've swapped stories, had a few drinks and now it's time for me to get my nightly fix"

Brian noticed the look of hurt flash upon his friends face and was too scared to count how many times he had caused that look. Life would be so much easier if is best friend wasn't in love with him, Michael was like a brother to him, he was the only man he had ever really cared about but he would never want him not in the same way he wants... The name remained unspoken in his thoughts but it was there, he was always bloody there recently. He knew that his unusual friendship with Justin was rattling Mickey's cage but he wouldn't back off just to spare his feelings. He needed to finally face up to the realisation that Brian wasn't the one for him and then hopefully he would be able to move on.

"I'll call you tomorrow Mickey, I promise" He waved at Emmett and Ted playing pool and half walked half ran out the door towards a horny blonde and the promise of a good fucking session.

As soon as Justin opened the door Brian knew something was wrong, he looked visually wired and tense like he had been pacing the floor for an hour. His eyes were almost wild with an emotion Brian didn't recognise and he could smell the distinctive aroma of alcohol radiating off the obviously stressed out young man. Before Brian could ask what was wrong, before he could even enter the apartment and close the door behind him a pair of strong rosy lips attacked him, kissing him everywhere. Brian wanted to find out what was wrong but the line of kisses Justin was planting had left a line of fire that was quickly turning into desire and making it difficult for him to think straight. Justin was obviously upset and needed this release and Brian was more than happy to oblige but he was determined to uncover the reason for this distress before he left.

Brian opened his arms out wide and let Justin take complete possession of his body, he struggled with the feeling of not being in control but he knew that for whatever reason, Justin was beyond reason or instruction. The blonde appeared to have multiple limbs and Brian could feel him everywhere, he suddenly found himself inside the flat, pushed up against the wall with the door closed behind them but he had no idea how they got there. Justin was relentless in his pursuit and he found himself both turned on and disturbed by the young man's urgency. He watched the other man drop to his knees and rip open his fly, he heard the button snap off and fall to the floor but he couldn't give a shit. He groaned when Justin attacked him with his mouth and sucked aggressively taking Brian to place between pleasure and pain but he didn't want it to stop. Justin started pulling and sucking harder like he couldn't get enough and just when Brian felt like he was reaching his pain limit his lover pulled away and jumped to his feet,

"fuck, it's not... I need..." Brian reached out and took Justin's face in hands and was concerned to find the young man was shaking slightly.

"What do you need? Justin what's wrong" he asked, ignoring the pathetic desperation he heard creeping into his voice.

"Fuck me... _please_...over and over again just..._fuck me_" Brian was staring to worry that this was the last thing the troubled young man needed but he could tell by the lust crazed look in those amazing blue eyes that Justin was way beyond the point of no return and for whatever reason he needed this. Brian had fucked so many guys this way, empty passion, wild lust, no feeling just crazy dirty fucking but it suddenly occurred to him that he had never been with Justin like that, there had always been something more there even during the first time. He sighed in defeat when Justin's pleading arms started to grope at him again, he pulled him off, spun him round and shoved him painfully over the back of the couch and heard him hiss with satisfaction. He closed his eyes and fucked Justin Taylor like he would a random trick that Justin had never managed to be.

Brian woke up and felt completely disorientated, he leaned over and looked at the alarm clock on Justin's bedside table. The movement alerted him to the fact that Justin's side of the bed was empty and as the clock read three thirty in the morning there was no logical reason to explain his absence. He glanced at the bedroom door and noticed a dim light shining through the crack under the door, he sleepily climbed out of bed and pulled his boxers on to go in search of his missing lover.

When he opened the door he could see Justin's silhouette sitting on a stool by the window in front of a large white canvas held up on a stand. The only source of light came from the moon, the street lights and a small lamp attached the top of the canvas. He looked so beautiful sitting there in silence in just a pair of white boxers, his pale slender body illuminated by the dim light streaming in through the window. He walked over slowly not wanting to frighten him but Justin had felt his presence and looked round to give a weak smile.

"So Picasso are you ready to tell me what the fuck is up with you?" Justin didn't answer but he nodded his head in the direction of the coffee table. Brian walked over and picked up a large white envelope lying in the centre of the table. He pulled out the letter and started to read it, it was a letter of acceptance to PIFA addressed to a Mr Justin Taylor. Brian knew of the school and it's amazing reputation, he also knew how hard it was to get offered a place. He was impressed that the artist had had the balls to apply, it also proved the point he had been desperately trying to make for the past couple of weeks, that this was what Justin really wanted to do and this acceptance letter proved that this was exactly what he should be doing.

"Justin this is unbelievable when did you apply?"

"Months ago, I didn't do it with any hope or agenda I was just after some professional feedback for my work" Brian noticed the man's shoulders slump in sadness and felt uncontrollably angry again, this letter should be the happiness news in the world but because of his family it was being treated as an inconvenience.

"You have to accept this place"

"I can't, if I do I will lose them"

"Justin if your family loves you then they will accept your decision, you cannot throw away an opportunity like this, you would regret it every day of your miserable life"

"I can take some night art classes at Dartmouth" As he repeated his mothers words he felt empty, Brian was right he would regret walking away from this every day.

"Oh I'm sure you will have loads of time to study art in between your thousand business classes and the time you spend living up your father's backside"

"That's unfair! My dad has done everything for me and by going against his wishes I would be throwing it all back in his face. Anyway it's not just him, my Grandfather left me... I mean he wanted this for me, he built that company from nothing and he always said it was to secure his families future, my future! He wasn't like my dad he never pushed, he loved me and just wanted what was best for me. How can I disrespect his memory by throwing away what he spent years building?"

"If he really was the man you say he was then I can't see how he wouldn't want you to pursue your own happiness. Choosing to do what you want isn't disrespecting his memory"

"Why the fuck do you even care so much?" Justin demanded angrily.

"Because it pisses me off to see grown men acting like scared little kids and not having the balls to go for what they want"

"Oh and have achieved everything you want out of life, haven't you Brian! Do you really expect me to believe that you're happy with your set up at work, you doing all the work and the Vanguard name getting all the credit?"

Brian couldn't help but smile at how astute the young man was, it had been his dream for so long to run his own advertising business but not one of his friends had ever suspected that he wasn't fully content in his professional role, they had never suggested to him to try and make it on his own or even asked him if it was something he wanted but this clever know it all had Brian all sussed out in a matter of weeks.

"Your right, I do want to work for myself and I will one day but I need to prepare. I've already taken risks to get where I am and I've worked fucking hard to get this far so don't tar me with the same brush just because you're scared. This isn't just about your family is it? If you accept that place then you can't hide behind the safe lie of a life at Dartmouth. You're smart, too fucking smart sometimes so you know you will succeed, there's no risk and no chance of failing. If you go to PIFA however, all of a sudden your hobby becomes your life and you're so fucking scared that it won't be good enough, that you won't be good enough!" Brian struggled to contain his anger, the man made him insane.

"Of course I'm scared, I never dreamed I would get into a place like that, what if I get there and choke? What if I'm leagues behind everyone else?" Justin's blue eyes started to sparkle with the threat of tears and Brian found himself melting again, he walked over to Justin who was still sitting down on the high stool and pulled his head against his bare chest.

"They accepted you because they saw something in you. They know what they are looking for and you were it, you are amazingly talented. Just promise me that you will at least try and speak with your father" Brian felt the young artist nod his head in agreement. He glanced down at the beautiful pale face staring up at him.

"You are driving me insane, do you know that?"

"I'm sorry, I just want to please everyone and I don't want to fail"

"You won't and just worry about what you want, fuck everyone else"

"So Mr big shot advertising executive, are you going to follow your own advice and start your own business?"

"My dream takes time and money, it's not just sitting there in a white envelope so let's focus on your dream first shall we? I always get what I want and what I want is to be my own boss with my name above the door"

"Kinnetic" Justin whispered thoughtfully, a brilliant smile spreading across his face.

"What did you just say?" Brian asked,

"I said you should name your business Kinnetic, with 2 n's"

Brain leaned down and kissed the other man on his soft inviting lips,

"That's clever, I like that"

He glanced down when he felt a tickle against his left nipple and saw Justin running his paintbrush across his tanned chest leaving a line of dark ink behind it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked enjoying the weird sensation of the brush gliding across his bare flesh. Justin looked up and smiled playfully at the older man

"I've just found a beautiful new canvas, hold still"

"This had better not get all over my very expensive bed sheets or stain my perfect body"

"Don't worry stud I'll help you wash it off in the shower."

Brian had no idea how long he stood there as Justin continued to paint in silence. The feeling of the brush was so slight and gentle but still managed to turn him on, although that could be more to do with watching the artists face as he painted. His tongue poked out in concentration and his intense eyes bore into the canvas which was currently Brian's naked chest. From this angle Brian couldn't work out what was being painted on him but he knew he would have stayed there all night if Justin had asked him to. When Justin was finally finished he made good on his promise and gently guided him into the bathroom.

Brian stole an opportunity to glance in the mirror at the masterpiece displayed on his body and almost gasped out loud, it was stunning. Considering the difficult surface Justin had to work with he had managed to create a beautiful picture of a tree blowing in the wind and some leaves had been pulled off and where making a trail around one of his nipples, the detail in the picture was unbelievable and Brian hated to wash it off. However soft arms soon pulled him in to the shower and the water started to wash the paint away leaving Brian feeling bare and suddenly exhausted. They finally feel into bed and ended up asleep in each other's arms.

This time when Brian heard the sound of his alarm going off he didn't worry that the blonde was missing from the bed. Justin had told him that he was leaving early to go back to his parent's house before they were both due at work. Brian climbed out of bed and for once wished he could go back to sleep. The late night art session meant that they had barely slept and Brian could already feel the lack of rest taking its toll. He walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but his boxers in hopes of finding some much needed coffee hiding in the cupboards. The sound of the doorbell ringing made him jump and he walked to answer the door still half asleep and now in shock over the loud noise piercing his delicate ears. He forgot about the lack of clothes as he threw the door openly angrily and was greeted by a pretty girl with curly hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked aware that his temper was the result of a lack of sleep and caffeine. He observed the woman frown suspiciously and felt a chill travel up his spine.

"I'm Daphne, who the fuck are you?"

_Well that's the end of Chapter 8, I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too long! Sorry again for the posting delay and I look forward to hearing any comments if you have them._

_Thanks for reading xx_


End file.
